The Wrong Love Interest
by Fangirlinggirlz
Summary: Malon knows how the stories go. The hero saves the Princess and they live happily ever after. She was ready to give them her blessing too, though she doubted two super important somebodies really cared much about a nobody's blessing. Yet as time goes on, Malon realizes the highly appraised Hero of Time isn't the same fairy boy she'd met seven years ago, nor is she the same girl.
1. Chapter 1

**((Okay, so if you all haven't already noticed, this is my first story on fanfiction (whoo yay all that fun stuff) because of that I'll ask you all to be a little patient with my tech savvy skills until I get the hang of it. Other than that, feel free to bash and beat me with the truth as much as your heart desires. If you haven't already guessed, this story takes place about a week after Link destroys Ganon in OOT, no he doesn't go back to being a kid (obviously), and it's a Malink story. So don't go crazy Zelink shippers. I know it's hard to believe, but I don't own LOZ, like... at all. Anyways hope you enjoy this story! Tell me how you feel about it once your done reading.))**

* * *

Ganondorf was gone.

The thought in itself was odd enough that Malon could scarcely believe it. For seven long, terrible years the gerudo had slaughtered, harassed, tortured, abused and mangled nearly all of Hyrule, it was almost impossible to think someone with so much power could be destroyed. Even harder to imagine a life without the constant tyranny shadowing over. And yet, that's exactly how it was.

Malon blinked up at the cheery blue sky above her, her legs shifting nerviously as she lay atop the cool grass. When she was younger, laying in the horse's fields had been calming. A nice getaway from the ever present list of chores demanding her attention. Now, it felt wrong. Like she was escaping from a reality that would only become more dangerous the longer she pushed it off.

Her lips pulled downward as she ran her fingers through the soft blades of slightly overgrown grass. Another way she'd changed from the careless little girl she'd once been.

A part of her wondered if it was Ingo's beatings that had taken away her ability to relax. But perhaps it had been the constant worry and work she'd put herself under to meet Ganondorf's high expectations. She hadn't taken a day off in years. The fact she had one now felt wrong.

She ran a quick list of things she would have done if things were the same: wake up at three to milk the cows and take care of the rest of the animals, make breakfast and clean the house before Ingo woke, cloth, feed, and clean him when he did, let the horses out into the fields to stretch, wait on Ingo, buy the groceries, sale the milk, make sure the animals were safe while she'd been gone, try to keep at least a rupee of the money she gave Ingo before he took it out gambling and drinking, scrub, chop, feed, dry, clean, sew, bake... the list went on and on, each one about as mindless and tiring as the one before.

About this time today she'd be serving fresh Lon Lon Milks to all of Ingo's buddies as they chatted about ways to help Ganondorf's search for the Princess.

Except Ingo wasn't in charge anymore.

Except the Princess was found.

Except Ganondorf didn't cast fear into their hearts anymore.

Malon stretched her arms and legs, yawning as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. It felt wrong being so lazy. Before seven years, she had been more than happy to be lazy. Now she felt restless. Like she needed to do something but there was nothing.

She'd already done everything though. The animals were more than happy, and she'd been banished from the house by Talon for 'working too well on cleaning the chimney'. Her fingers drummed against the dirt, her eyes wandering around the field wishing for something useful to come along so she wouldn't have to feel so useless, only to land on a horse grazing not six feet away.

Her lips pulled into a tight smile, she'd rarely been allowed to ride any of the horses when Ingo had taken over. Now, Boots, as was the bay's name, was free to stretch his legs whenever.

Malon pushed herself into standing, nearly running to the bay in desperation. Slinging a leg over his back, Malon couldn't keep the smile from her face as she propped herself up. The view was better sitting on top of her horse, the wind licked her red locks, brushing it wildly as the warmth of Boots nudged her calves.

Winding her fingers into his dark mane, she dug her heels sharply into his side's, squeezing her thighs as he took off into a full sprint. The wind went from playful to roaring as she sped away from her home, flying into the endless fields of Hyrule. It didn't make the looming feeling of uselessness go away, but riding Boots did lift her spirit enough to pull a small bit of joy out of her lips. More so than anything else at least.

She leaned closer to Boots, inhaling the scent of sweat and life from his beautiful brown coat. As restless as she'd been since hearing (and watching) the downfall of Ganondorf, she had to admit it felt good being free to roam around once more without fear of punishment. Pulling the bay to a stop a good ways away from her Ranch, Malon patted the horse affectionately, trotting aimlessly in circles before instinct began whispering it's warnings of what might happen if she didn't return to make supper in time.

Mere seconds before she nudged Boots into more running however, a distant, but distinct sound of galloping sounded as a familiar voice called out her name.

She stiffened, debating for a brief moment whether or not she should pretend not to hear and race away, but she knew Epona was faster and so the effort would be futile.

So she pulled back on Boots mane, pulling him to rest as she waited for the inevitable.

Epona was her favorite horse, as much as she tried not to pick favorites. So she couldn't keep the proud smile from approaching as she watched the beautiful horse zoom towards her faster and healthier than she had ever been. Her rider came with a similar smile, though his seemed much more friendly then proud.

"I didn't expect to see you out here." He said. The castle had been treating the two of them well. Epona looked healthy and strong, with small beads flourishing her white mane in beautiful small braids. Link looked just as healthy if not more.

He was breathing semi-hard, each breath coming in small, happy puffs of air. The bags that had once always accompanied his brilliant eyes were gone, the look of overwork and stress replaced by look of fortune and a bit of pride. His smile, which had once been taut and unsure, now held firm ease. Both looked content and happy, a look Malon envied.

"I was about to say the same." She said softly, imitating his look as best as she could. "Aren't you staying in the castle? Castle Town's the other way fairy boy." The teasing nickname lightened her sour mood a few pints, her shoulders easing as Link's lips stretched wider. Curiosity knotted her brows, "are you on another mission already?" It wasn't like Zelda to be careless and cruel to her knights, but neither was it like Hyrule to place so much trust and faith on a young boy. Desperate times changed people. Malon probably knew that better than anyone.

"No, I was just-" for a flash, his smile faltered, the look of uncertainty and insecurity Malon had seen on him so many times revealing itself. Then, it was gone. Replaced back into the look of happiness and security. "I was just out on a ride." Epona shifted under him, as if sensing his mistake.

Malon blinked at the Hero of Time's slight slip, her own mask of trying to look like a go-happy farm girl who's dreams had all been granted falling out as concern punched her gut. "This far? That's a long ride."

Immediately she wished she hadn't talked. Both knew riding was mostly used for distraction and in calling him out, she had partially called out herself. Shoving the fact that both knew the other had something on their mind into a spotlight that couldn't be escaped. Though what could possibly bother a man as glorified and loved as the Hero of Time was beyond Malon.

"D-do you mind if I ride with you for a bit?" Malon asked, fighting down a blush at her lack of tact. "I'm curious about what the castle must be like." She lied, trying frantically to change the subject before it got too uncomfortable.

Link nodded grateful for the save. Or so she hoped. He looked disappointed though so she couldn't be completely sure.

Both kicked their horses into a trot, Malon pulling Boots up to Epona's side. When she did, Link's face was back to that warm carefree.

"Ask away." There was something in the lilt of his voice that made his remark come off sarcastic. Making Malon wish she could shrink away and go back to her home where the nearest companion was a horse or a pig.

"Um..." She racked he brain, trying to think what a girl would normally want to know about the castle. In truth, the castle had never really caught her attention like it did to others her age. It wasn't like she'd never wanted to leave the Ranch. But she certainly didn't see the appeal of living among the rich. It felt out of place and uncomfortable to imagine her swaddled in fancy clothes and expensive jewelry. Even more wrong to imagine millions upon millions bowing at her feet. Finally a generic wistful 'what if' question came to mind. "Is the food there as good as people say?"

Whatever sarcasm he had had before seemed to fade away into amused patience as he passed her a smile. "It's as abundant as they rumor..."

She waited, leaning towards him only slightly as she realized he was hesitant to continue. "But is it as good?" His avoidance perked her interest though she really couldn't care less about how the castle worked.

His cheeks warmed, his eyes flicking towards her sheepishly as he slowed Epona enough to free his hand and scratch his neck. "No," he admitted eyeing her carefully to see her reaction to this. "Don't get me wrong, the cook makes wonderful meals," he continued as if worried he had offended her with this revelation. "But... there's something off about it... I don't know how to put it into words. It's like the food there is... missing something."

She watched as those intelligent eyes of his clouded into thoughts. A frown tugging his posture down. Something about it gave her the feeling it wasn't just the food he was talking about. But she was quick to dismiss that notion. It was the castle. Even if it didn't appeal to her, it certainly appealed everyone else. The thought that Link, a boy who was literally becoming a legend around the entire kingdom, was unhappy with his place right now was impossible. "Missing what?"

Her voice jerked him from whatever thoughts he was lost in and just like before, he was back into that look of happiness, the look of a hero who's only role now was to live happily ever after with the Princess of Hyrule and was succeeding this expectation very well.

"I must be missing. I should get back before Zelda- I mean, her highness notes I'm gone. Thanks for talking with me Malon." There was that warm smile. Once upon a time, it had made her heart flutter. Now, it only made her uncomfortable.

"Of course, you know you can always talk with me." Except she knew he wouldn't. Not anymore. Maybe he would have before, when he was nothing but a fairy boy from the forest and nobody knew, or cared about him. Things had changed. And they would continue to change. He had a place in Hyrule now, by Princess Zelda's side. Together they'd accomplish great things. Wonderful things.

And she would fade into memory like the rest of his adventures. Eventually, he would forget about that one farm girl who had sung a song for him. About that weird redhead who'd been kind enough to give him a horse.

She didn't blame him for that. She probably would have done the same if their roles were switched and she fell in love with someone else who would give a thousand horses and a thousand songs.

Liar. She knew deep down if the roles were switched her fickle heart would have chosen him. Link was better than the thousand songs or coins or horses. But then that was probably why he was the hero and not her. And he'd chosen the Princess. It was clear by the way he didn't even refer to her by her title anymore. Malon was determine to bless them when the inevitable wedding announcements came, just the rest Hyrule would bless them. He deserved this.

Link looked at her closely, as if he didn't entirely believe her promise. To be honest, she wasn't entirely sure if he should. Was it wrong to tell a courting man you'd once crushed on that he could talk to you? It _was_ a bit like telling someone to spend time with you. What if she said or did something she would regret? Maybe she should have just told him a farewell and left him to his own devices.

But her days with the fairy boy from the forest were becoming fewer and fewer, and she wanted to at least keep a few more memories to fawn over when he became her king and a stranger. "You're always welcome to visit the Ranch. Our door is always open." Was she sounding too inviting? At least it seemed less of a personal invite compared to her previous statement. This one would include Talon and Ingo.

Whatever Link was looking for, he seemed happy when he found it. A genuine smile perked his handsome face. And he seemed to ease into his saddle as if she'd just cured all his fears and doubts. "I might take you up on that."

His words awoke an old familiar rush of elation from her chest. Just as it once had when she had checked the barn and found him hiding in the stalls to visit during the latter of those seven years. Of course, she quickly stomped the feelings down, shifting uncomfortably on Boots.

Her shift must've been taken as a sign for Link's dismissal because he gathered Epona's stirrups and cast Malon a farewell look. "I'll stop by later this week, it's been too long. We definitely need to catch up. I'll see you later Malon." He was wrong, it had only been three days since he'd last been there. She wondered what those three days consisted of for him to think it had been a long time. But before she could ask, the Hero of Time had already kicked Epona into a full gallop and was speeding away.

She sighed as the feeling of restlessness fell back onto her shoulders. He would be back this week. Talon would be over the moon about that. Ingo would make himself scarce as Malon suspected he wasn't completely over the embarrassment of Link showing him up. Still, he was coming, and that meant Malon had work to do. He was the Hero of Time after all, if the people found out she'd served him ill, and they would find out, they'd blackened the branch's name and business.

Perhaps she should feel burdened by this, but in truth she was relieved. Finally, she had something to do and a reason for doing it. It felt nice to have a purpose.

It felt nice to have something.


	2. Chapter 2

**((So, it has come to my attention that _maaybe_ I should be putting more disclaimers here. Ya know, cuz I might get sued. Anyways lemme just... *insert disclaimer stating I do not own Legend of Zelda here*))**

* * *

_"When I finish gathering all three of these stones, I'm going to be famous." Link watched the farm girl closely, but his statement, like many others, just seemed to slid off her like water. Her arms didn't pause their working as they squeezed the utters of the cow. The constant stream of milk didn't pause. He fought the urge to frown. All the other girls his age always perked when he said this. Why wasn't she fawning over him like the others?_

_ The only way he knew she had even heard him was the disheartening 'huh' of indifference._

_ So he tried again. He puffed out his chest as high as his nine year old self could, smiling fully and continued, "and the princess knows me. So I'll probably get a big fancy medal too. By the royal family. Who knows, maybe I'll even get to live in the palace because they'll be so impressed."_

_ This seemed to finally pull Malon from her work. The girl turned her attention to Link, a polite smile posted on her mouth._

_ No! Link thought the frown returning. She wasn't supposed to be polite, she was supposed to be impressed. Ugh. This girl._

_ "You want to live in the castle?" She asked that aggravating politeness lilting her voice in forced interest._

_ Link blinked, suddenly feeling self-conscious, "I mean... doesn't everyone?" He asked dumbly, swatting a stubborn bang out of his eyes. "The castle is like- like Heaven. You don't have to do any work, servants clean after you, and everything is enormous. Who wouldn't want to live there?"_

_ Malon just shrugged and_ went_ back to her work._

Link had been an idiot as a child.

A foolish, vain, idiot. Was still one today.

Blinking away the childhood memory, he pulled himself upright on Epona, refusing to shrink under the gazes of the people he passed as he had the first day he'd returned to normal life.

This is what made him an idiot. He'd dreamed of this life for years. Bragged about it for longer. Living in the castle, being close to the Princess, fame. He even had a legendary title to be pressed into the history books for when he died. People would kill to be in his shoes for a day. So why was he aching to get away?

The day Zelda had proposed he stay in the castle with her had been a good one. Not only had he got to watch as she rebuilt a town and a castle in mere hours (granted she'd been exhuasted by the end), but he'd also finally finally killed Ganon. Freeing his life of something he'd been chained to for nearly all his life. It had felt amazing to sleep a full night. Better on a full stomach. He'd nearly forgotten what it was like to wake up with no responsibilities other than keeping himself healthy and happy, and the chance to spread across the castle's soft mattresses till noon was really really nice.

Why did he hate it so much? It made no sense. He should be happy to have finally received a good end to what had been his own sort of personal nightmare. He should be as glad as everyone else was for driving away the evil that had turned their lives the last seven years. He most certainly should be proud of his contribution to it all too.

But the deep truth he was so eager to hide, was that he wasn't. He wasn't proud of his work, it wasn't really selfless if he had just done it for the glory. And he'd been the one cleaning up his own mess anyway. If he hadn't pulled that sword out, Ganondorf probably would have only been some crazed Gerudo leader that tried to get the throne that one weekend. Not a seven year world tyrant. And as horrible as this sounded, he wasn't particularly happy about being left without something to fight.

Of course, bad was bad and he didn't want another seven years of death and destruction, but just these few days of living his dream life, he'd found the after part of an adventure was about as boring as watching paint dry. Actually, it was literally like watching paint dry. Every day.

Each day seemed more unsatisfying than the last. As hard as Zelda tried to get him engaged in politics and the impact he now had on society, every moment he spent pent up in the castle, waving his face into this treaty or that law, the feeling of uselessness and deattachment grew. Even now, cantering through Castle Town with the eyes of the world around him felt dull and senseless. Just a week into his new life of stardom, and Link was becoming someone he wasn't sure he wanted to be. Simple things had begun aggrevating him, long conversations made him feel like he was sitting on pins and needles, and the smiles and adoration of the people made him annoyed and sour. He felt ungrateful, snarky, and spoiled now, which was partially why he hadn't dared to tell the Princess of his discomfort. It seemed like the ultimate ungrateful, snarky, and spoiled act. To tell a Princess, not only that, a sage that he didn't like living in her house or being with her people.

He pursed his lips, his brow furrowing at this thought. That mixed with the fact that this was supposed to be what he'd wanted, it was a solid fact that he couldn't just up and leave to find a different home.

Some of his hard look fell away as the safety of the prison-like walls of the castle passed by him. The guards gawking their welcomes as he passed. He nodded distantly towards them, fighting down those emerging feelings of annoyance as they stuttered and praised like dogs. Funny only a week ago these same people had laughed in his face for saying he was the hero of legend.

'clearly your ride has done nothing to ease your bad attitude' he thought, trying to kick his own feelings back into the correct place. At least Malon still saw him as 'Fairy Boy'. Though it was a little disheartening to hear her ask the same questions as everyone else did. About castles and whatnot. He stopped Epona as they approached the stables, dismounting her and taking some time to admire the beauty in front of him.

Ever since Navi disappeared, Epona was the only friend he could say he knew he had. Zelda was kind, but she was more of a coworker than friend. Everyone else's relationship with him felt too forced. Too insincere. As if they were more focused on his title then his actual name.

"I'm so glad I won you from Ingo." Link said rubbing his hand down between her eyes to her nose. What would he do without her to escape on? He might've gone mad without her giving him a chance to take a breath away from it all. He was already feeling like he was. "Don't you even think about leaving me too okay girl?" He muttered pulling out a carrot he'd hidden in the saddle's side compartment. The stable hands would be over the moon if they heard he had given her a snack before meal time. They were very strict on diets here.

Epona chomped on the treat happily, and Link was just about to wish he had someone to sneak him a snack between meals when a voice cleared their throat.

"The princess wishes to speak to you."

The edged voice of Impa sounded unimpressed. And Link refused to turn around for a few moments until his cheeks lost some of their red. Surely she had heard him speaking to Epona, and his words had been more than a bit embarrassing. If not clumsy and thoughtless.

"Um, right now?" Link asked, sneaking a sheepish look at the blank faced sheikah. She didn't even look amused. Which didn't help his embarrassment. He wished she would just laugh at his stupid self. That would make it a hundred times easier for him to laugh too.

"Now." Was her answer, her red eyes glinting at Link emotionless, as she always was. Without another word, the woman snapped a deku nut on the ground and disappeared. Even without the need to go in hiding, the sheikah always had to leave in such a showy way. Link blinked his eyes back into sight, turning to Epona to say goodbye. Less than five minutes back and he already wanted to go on another ride. He really needed to figure out what to do with his life.

"See you after this meeting." He promised frowning, "Whatever this one is about..."

Handing Epona to one of the stable hands, who looked skeptical at Epona's teeth and her chewing motions. Link dusted himself off and headed into the castle.

* * *

A bit of asking around brought Link to the conclusion that Zelda was in her chambers. While others believed this meant the meeting was meant to be a romantic one, Link knew better then most. For one, Zelda was a sage. Meaning the thought of marriage or romance between them at all was both forbidden and unwanted. Though this fact was sworn to secrecy of course, as such knowledge wasn't something a sage was meant to flaunt. Nobody but Link knew the identities of the seven sages and they meant for it to stay that way.

This being the situation, the town paired them shamelessly like none other.

The second reason, was that Link simply did not see Zelda that way. Before moving to the castle, he'd only ever knowingly interacted with her small handful of times. Even then, it had all been strictly business. That's all they ever really talked on now that he'd thought about it. He was sure if they'd ever sat through dinner together alone, the awkwardness would suffocate him.

It wasn't like they couldn't stand each other. Zelda was just so different from him. Her idea of a 'good time' was discussing politics and the kingdom's future. A good trait for a leader perhaps, but Link was more about discussing how freakishly terrifying dogs were when he was a kid. Or how deadly cuccos needed to be put in their place. Or how it _still_ made him laugh to hear the bean seller pass gas.

Zelda wasn't bad or anything. She was just so much more _mature_ then Link. And both simply couldn't be on the same page, not unless it was important matters. But that didn't stop others thoughts about them. Frankly, Link was pretty sure he and Zelda had both given up on trying to put the couple thing to rest. Let them think what they wanted, at least Link didn't have to worry about girls now that everyone thought he was taken.

For some reason, Malon flashed across his mind. Sitting atop a bay bareback, her cheeks rosy from riding. Hair windswept down her shoulders like a waterfall of fire. Those brilliant blue eyes of hers paying sole attention on _him_. He could see her perfect pink lips tracing out his nickname, pulling into a slight smile near the end, lilting it beautifully.

'_Fairy Boy'._

Just the name sent a shiver down his spine, warming his core in a way he hadn't anticipated. He shook his head free of these thoughts, Malon was a friend. Not some random girl he could pick off the streets. Imagining her as anything more felt like a betrayal somehow. As if he'd be letting her down by ruining their friendship with his hormones.

Shoving that image away just as quickly as it had come, Link trudged towards Zelda's room. Waiting until he got a nod from the guards before he stepped in.

"My Princess," he greeted, kneeling respectfully as soon as he had entered.

When he dared glance up all formalities left his mind. She looked exhausted. Dark circles under her eyes, a million worries dragging her into a slouch. She hugged a shawl close to her, as if letting go meant death. A small smile was the only indication that she was glad to see him. Everything else looked seconds away from falling apart.

Zelda never fell apart.

"Link, I have something to ask of you."


	3. Chapter 3

**((Nope, still don't own Legend Of Zelda))**

* * *

_"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"_

Malon tensed as her father stormed out of the house, eyes narrowed, belly pulled tight, fists digging into the hips of his trousers. He rarely ever looked so mad, in fact, Malon thought it a bit odd to see him in any state other then passed out or drunk. Now that she thought back on it, he'd been pretty sober these past few months he'd returned.

While she would have rejoiced in this as a child, a more cynical part of her scowled, seven years changed everyone, even Talon hadn't been able to escape its iron grasp.

"I went out." She said vaguely, ignoring the tighter tense this put in her father's shoulders. She felt bad for her spite, but she missed being the bigger adult in these things. _She_ should be the one asking after _him_. Not the other way around. Yet she supposed that was just how nature intended to be. He was her father after all.

But did he have to start acting like one _now_? When she was a year shy of being a full adult herself? Why couldn't he have chosen the role of a dad before this all happened? When she'd actually needed him?

"When I said 'go out and relax' I mean relax outside _in _the Ranch! Not out in Hyrule field were Din knows where! You could have been attacked by monsters! Or robbed and left for dead! Or-"

"I've been through Hyrule field before dad." Malon remarked, slidding off Boots and stroking a few beads of sweat off the horse's brow. '_Multiple times. As a child. Looking for a father who was never there.'_ When he'd first come back to the Ranch a few months ago, Malon had been over the moon to have him back. Finally she wouldn't have to worry about where he was, what he was doing, and whether or not he was doing okay without her singing mom's song every night.

But since then, a painful wall had shot up from within both of them. Leaving some sort of awkward tension in the air. They'd both changed from the forgiving daughter and the childlike father duo and now it was as if they both couldn't figure out how to function around the other.

It was getting worse as time went by. Even now she could see Talon fumbling around for words, as if somehow the perfect sentence would fix the heavy walls between them. She highly doubted anything would really work. There was too much they didn't tell each other. She knew he had done more than just lay low in a tavern and mope for seven years. That would have killed anyone.

Then again, she hadn't just kept living her 'go happy' farm girl life those seven years either.

"I'm going to go put Boots back into his stall." Malon said lightly, feeling guilty for all her snapping. The more they avoided each other, the worse they drifted. But she wasn't sure what else to do, as all they did together now was argue and feel bad.

Talon noticed this too, because his mouthed opened as if wanting to bring this ache between them into the light of words. Both of 're cowards though, so his mouth shut and he frowned. "Very well, but I don't want you going out on your own like that ever again. Next time, take Ingo with you."

_Ingo._ Just the name filled her with dread. Though she knew Ingo had changed in the last week and would no longer do anything wrong, it did little to ease the fear she still felt around him.

Talon didn't know though and Malon meant to keep it that way.

"What?" Talon snapped seeing the taut in her face. She hated being pinned down like this. It felt suffocating. "This is completely reasonable isn't it?" He huffed, his mustache bristling. "You left without so much as a word to any of us. We've been worried sick for hours. You're still young Malon. Who knows what might've happened if some predator had come along and decided to-" he shook his head, "just take Ingo with you."

How ironic. Talon was afraid someone would take advantage of her in her youth. So he sent the first man who had done exactly that to _protect_ her. It almost made her laugh.

"I won't go anywhere without telling you." Malon hissed, angry her own father was the one locking her into this Ranch. First Ingo. Now him. "Okay?" No way was she going out with Ingo. She wouldn't even stack hay alone with a man like that.

"You'll take Ingo." Talon retorted, his teeth gritting the sound into a harsh snap.

He wasn't going to let up. That alone made her want to cry. Had Ganondorf ruined everything? Even dead his grasp around this family seemed thick enough to choke on. She slammed her foot into the mud, her eyes narrowing at Talon, shaking fists turning white as her nails dug painful crescents into her wrists. "I'll take who I want to take." She huffed, "you don't get to tell me who to take or when to take them."

"Watch your tone girl." She watched as his own narrowed, meeting her gaze with the same level of anger. Briefly, she imagined him raising a hand to strike her. Ingo would have. He would've done much more than raising a hand though.

So she wasn't really scared of the prospect of Talon's threat. She knew what guys could do. The only difference was that now, she didn't care. "You watch yours." Her shoulders turned her back to Talon, her hands curling around Boots' reigns like her life depended on it. One should _never_ turn their back on someone who'd been angered. That was just asking for an unexpected blow to the head. But Talon was a coward. She doubted he'd have the guts to lift a finger towards her. Even if she suspected he wanted to.

She didn't wait for a reply, mostly because she didn't want to keep arguing with him like this. Slamming the door of the stables to keep out the heartbroken look of the man she called father, she leaned heavily against the splintered frame of the door, eyeing Boots sadly. A few months ago, if you'd had asked her what she missed most being under Ingo's thumb, she would have said her father. But now she understood that had been a lie. She didn't miss Talon, not the Talon she had now. She missed _before_. Before Ingo had ruined her ability to trust men. Before Talon had decided to play good dad for a while. She missed singing in the fields at night, helping Talon to bed as well as the rest of the Ranch. She missed brushing Epona's beautiful hair, looking after all the livestock. Working while Ingo voiced his complaints of her father's drunken neglect of duty on a stack of hay.

Most of all, she missed Fairy Boy. Not the full grown hero he was now, but the small forest boy who'd boasted of riches and adventure. Who'd made her cry about her name, then made it up by telling her watermelons (or as he had said it back then, waterMalons) were actually a source of beauty for fairy and Kokiri alike. Liar. She closed her eyes, imagining the younger Link's confident smirk. The way his chin would lift and brows would pinch as he talked about how he would one day be the knight Malon was hoping to be whisked away on... a secret she still didn't know how he came to know of.

Flirty forest boy. She smiled lightly, leaning against the wood of the door and blinking as Boots puffed warm air into her face. He'd always tried so hard to get her to fall for him. What would it be like, if he had known he'd succeeded nearly a week after he'd met her? Would he have continued to visit? Maybe, but judging by the story of Ruto, the Princess of the Zora's, he'd most likely would have taken all her valuables and ditched then and there.

Which was exactly what happened to her seven years later. Though at least she'd kept some of her dignity by allowing it to remain uncertain in his eyes.

He would eventually figure out she was the voice who'd whispered into Ingo's ear to gamble Epona. Eventually he'd realize the set up of it all, the gift she'd given in hopes it would turn his head when he figured it out... a cold feeling sunk to her stomach, she'd fallen for Fairy Boy. And because of that, she'd lost her best friend to him and he'd probably never know.

"I'm a fool huh Boots?" Malon whispered, "to have thought for a moment he actually would whisk me away on his horse." Her horse.

Boots nudged her in hopes that would get her moving towards the bag of oats. She smiled, standing up and dusting the hay off her before guiding Boots back to his place. At least she had him.

Grabbing the bag of food, she filled his trough and set about straightening a few tools. She made sure the rest of the horses were fed and happy before making her way back into the house.

As much as Talon had his faults, as Malon hers, she hated fighting with her father. He was still blood, still hers, and the thought of ending on a bad note with him squeezed her heart.

The warm air of their home blasted her face. A few blinks and seconds spent waiting for her eyes to adjust to the lighting revealed the stiffening face of Ingo.

She tensed, though he didn't even look up from the dozens of papers scattered around him. Like everything she did these days, Malon was struggling miserably to accept Ingo back into the workplace. It was like he had cast a curse on her every time she saw him. Fear crept down her spine, her entire body going ridged. As much as she reminded herself he couldn't and wouldn't do anything any more, her entire body screamed warnings with every movement he made. Whether it was a twitch of a muscle, or the curl of a lip, one small motion from him sent waves of terror down her.

A few minutes of writing, Ingo glanced up, tilting his head and paling as he realized who was watching him.

She swallowed the heavy screams, forcing a tiny smile. "Hi Ingo." Her voice was barely above a squeak, making her feel even more like the scared little girl she'd once been after Talon had left.

"Hi Malon." He sounded so easygoing. So friendly. Even his smile made them seem like old friends. "Just crunching some numbers. Looks like our Ranch should be safe for the next few months." He patted the notes affectionately, and Malon fought back the urge to say 'my Ranch'.

Seeing her silence took some of the vigor from his smile, his eyes flicking down to the paper as regret flashed out. "If we can get about sixty sold by the end of two weeks, we'll be set for a month... if we get more we'll have some spending money..."

It was just as hard for her with Ingo as it was Talon. If not worse. She tried to get along, she really did. But every time her eyes met his, anger swelled and fear raged through her impulsively. Cutting off any good meanings and replacing it with a desperate need to put distance between them.

"That's... nice." She winced, hating the soft sarcasm in her voice.

Ingo winced too. But neither spoke any more. He simply went back to his calculating. She went upstairs.

The temptation to go into her room and tidy up her space was strong. But the feeling of regret and meanness was really beginning to drag her down. So instead she knocked lightly on Talon's door.

_'Just one good thing. Leave him with one good thing.'_ she told herself taking a deep breath to calm the buzz that came with knowing there was a monster sitting just downstairs.

"May I come in?" She asked, when she heard the muffled, and strained grunt of her father. Her answer was another grunt. She winced. Guilt multiplying.

Carefully pushing her father's bedroom door open, she quietly peeked around its edges. Talon looked older than she'd ever seen him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands in his face, grey streaks poking through his hands. His room didn't smell like it had before. The stench of alcohol was faded, the empty bottles replaced with a flower on the windowsill. His bed was made up, the floors clean. The younger him would've never been this clean.

"Link's coming over in a few days." She admitted, eyeing the place like she would a crime scene.

Talon perked at this, his hands falling to his lap as he searched her face for the truthfulness in her eyes.

"B-but wasn't he here only three days ago?" He sounded confused and it occurred to her that Link had only come by before about once every month. Maybe even twice if he was feeling extra friendly. Twice within a few days was strange.

She shrugged, "he sounded like he wanted to. He may or may not be bringing the Princess so we should get ready for that." It made sense if he did. Taking Princess Zelda to the Ranch would and could be a lovely romantic getaway from the town life.

The 'we' must've done the trick, because Talon smiled wide at that, soft wrinkles lining the edges of his skin. "Yes! We should! I'll go polish the silver! Our finest! And I'll get Ingo to wash the horses, and you can see to the other livery!" Talon jumped from his seat, and Malon couldn't help but smile at his infectious behavior, the thought of Link and Zelda walking into her home turf hand and hand wasn't exactly a happy one in her eyes. But it felt good to have delivered some sort of good news to Talon.

She just wished there was a way to get this father/daughter relationship stable.


	4. Chapter 4

**((This is a Legend of Zelda fanfic, so... its a story made by a fan. A poor fan. One that doesn't even own a penny of Legend of Zelda except a few games.))**

Link hopped off Epona. Rubbing his hands together in an attempt to ease the feeling back into his frozen fingers. He'd risked a lot leaving at the time he had. Lucky for them however, a hard late-noon ride had been _just_ fast enough to beat the setting sun. Mere seconds after he'd entered into the ranch, the chilling, yet familiar sound of Stalchildren clawing their way to the surface had begun to sound.

He eyed Epona wearily, scooting closer in hopes to steal some of her heat. Despite having beat the official toll of night, they certainly hadn't beat the moment when the sun stop giving its heat. Every second they'd rode since the sun had begun its descent, he swore the temperature had dropped another five degrees. Was _still _dropping too. Apology pulled him into a frown as he refocused on his horse. "I'm sorry pretty girl," He shook his head, his cold hands running down her back. "I promise I'll be right back putting you into the stables. I just gotta tell them I'm here before they mistake me as a thief alright?"

She responded by flicking her tail against her hide. He hated leaving her out like this, though he knew she would be fine. It wasn't as though this was the worst weather they'd been caught in. Zora's Domain had been _much_ worse when it had been frozen over. That being said, Link had yet to become immune to the feeling of being cold. Apparently Nyru didn't care if you had a big fancy title. The rules of the universe still applied. He took a second to muse over this thought before turning to the rustic home.

If he wasn't already shivering, he would definitely would have with the nerves that ran through his blood. It had barely been a day and a half since he'd told Malon he was going to visit, and though he'd never stated a specific day or time (proof, in his mind, that he was still a foolish boy who didn't know the basics of planing social gatherings), he was pretty sure Talon and his home hadn't expected him to show up late at night half frozen on their doorstep.

Now that he thought about it, he was also pretty confident they hadn't planned on letting him stay the night either. Oops.

There was the fact he'd often shown up randomly before. But as this past week had taught him, a lot of people weren't as kind to odd requests from their Hero when he wasn't in the current act of piecing back together a broken Hyrule. Of course, they were always _kind_ to him. But the odd looks and judgemental tones had increased tenfold since becoming a legend. Because legends didn't simply get _cold, _or _hungry_ or anything remotely normal for a Hylain. According to Hyrule's people, Link was something just short of a deity and thus, was expected to act like one.

Impossible shoes to fill, but Link was pretty used to filling impossible roles. So it didn't phase him much, except for times like these. When he wondered if he'd have to juggle looks of careful blank faces and judge curled lips from the very people he'd grown up around. He honestly couldn't decide which would be worse: forcing himself in on their home, or being denied entrance and forced back into the fields where Stalchildren and Keese awaited him.

Hugging himself tight in an attempt to stop the shaking, or at least lower it, he barely allowed himself a second to wuss out before his knuckles rapped against the door.

The lights were on in the lower rooms, and Link could already tell by the voices on the other side how comfortable and warm the place was going to be. There was a brief pause in the conversation as he heard footsteps making their way to the door. Another pause. Shifting. Then it swung open.

"Link?"

Talon's voice was so startled, Link would have laughed if not for clenching his teeth in an effort to keep them from chattering. He watched as pure shock covered the ranch owner's face, then the hardness of his eyes as it wilted off. "What in Din's name are you doing out there?! It's freezing!"

Before Link could so much as beg a chance to let Epona stay a night in their stables, Talon's strong hand dug into Link's icy arm, yanking him inside and slamming the door in one fluid motion.

A fire was blazing in their hearth, much to Link's relief. A quick assess of the room showed the only inhabitants were Talon, and Ingo. Meaning Malon was either in the kitchen, or had gone to bed already. Why this fact lowered his spirits a bit was beyond him. It was probably better anyways. Since the last person she probably wanted to see was sitting not five feet away at the hearth. Farore he hated that Ingo. Just looking at him filled Link with a burning desire to teach the pathetic man a lesson.

"I'm sorry for dropping by so..." Late? Unexpectedly? Abruptly? There were too many things he should be apologizing for. Which one did he choose?

Luckily, Talon saved him from having to choose by slapping a blanket over his shoulders and all but pushing Link closer to the fire. "No need to apologize, the nights are getting colder. What were you thinking riding out here so late?"

Link returned his question with a sheepish smile. If there was anyone who'd changed for the better since those seven years of pain, it had been Talon. It was like comparing night and day. He didn't know how Malon had been able to stand it before. Seeing Talon so grief-stricken from his late wife's death had been hard enough to watch from Link's perspective. Though he wished he could say he had been the turning hand in Talon's life to help him get off the drinks, Link was sorry to say he hadn't been able to play a role in this. It was one of the few things he hadn't.

Which kind of made it more refreshing to see if he thought on it.

It was nice to see someone change their life around without his guidance. In truth, it sparked a small hope inside him that maybe Hyrule could be a little more self sustaining then they thought. The chance to roam freely and establish relations without someone feeling like they owed him sounded golden.

He nearly jumped as he felt a callused hand clamp on his shoulder. "You're still freezing." Talon frowned. Then turned to yell loud enough to make Link wince, "MALON, LINK'S HERE, MAKE HIM SOME SOUP WOULD YOU?"

As it turned out, Malon _was_ upstairs and by the way her hair was tangled in all sorts of directions and the slurs of her speech, she had definitely been sleeping. He watched as her steps came uneven down the stairs. It was a bit mesmerizing to see her like this. He hadn't seen her so sleepy since they were kids. He watched as her fist went to rub her eye.

On second thought, Link really wished he had been turned away. He'd totally interrupted their lives. By the way Malon was blinking at him blearily as well as the disbelief in her eyes, mixed with Talon's watchful stare and Ingo 'sneaking' glances his way. He definitely felt like he'd successfully yanked out any chance of not being a bother to the small family.

"Umm, it's really not neces-"

"I'll be right back!" She half yelled, her partially shut eyes went wide, and she rushed into the kitchen, slamming the doors closed behind her. Link and Talon blinked in surprise by her sudden outburst and when Link turned to give Talon a curious look, it was replied by a shrug.

"... I was wondering if maybe I could put Epona in your stable?" He asked though his thawing body protested against leaving the warmth of the fire. "If you have a spot of course." He continued momentarily wondering what he'd do if they didn't.

Talon grinned, nodding vigorously before turning to the man sitting silently on the pulled up chair. "Ingo, go put Epona-"

"I'll do it," Link intervened. "Epona doesn't like strangers." And he didn't trust that snake anywhere near his horse.

"Nonsense! Ingo isn't a stranger, why aside from Malon, Ingo practically raised Epona."

Link was about to growl out some good reminders to Talon about what Ingo's idea of 'practically raising' was, until the carefree laugh of Talon's clicked it all into place.

He didn't know.

Of course he wouldn't. No wonder he let the man roam around on his Ranch. Link was near ninety percent certain if Talon knew the deeds of the man he let so freely be on his own Ranch, Talon would be doing much more then... well... then nothing. But just now Talon looked at Ingo in a very similar way he had before. Trusting, kind and a little bit like a brother. Nothing like a man would eye someone who had enslaved their daughter for seven years.

No wonder why Ingo was still here. Link wondered if that meant it was his job to scare him off completely this time. He would definitely need to do much more than beat him in a simple horse race to do that.

"I... just want to do it myself." Link eyed Ingo for a split second before swiveling his gaze back to Talon. It wasn't too much of a lie. Only a little over half of him yearned to stay next to the warmth. The other parts really did like taking care of Epona.

Lucky for Link, Talon thought nothing of Link's edginess, either he didn't notice or connect it. He simply smiled and nodded, albeit with a trace of exasperation. "Very well, hurry back though, before you freeze yourself right down into the bones." Talon warned, handing Link a set of the stable keys. "And lock up once your done. Last thing we need is some stranger robbing all the horses."

Link nodded his gratitude, laying the blanket on a nearby chair before slipping back outside into the chilly night.

It stole his breath how much colder it was. Though he'd only been inside for ten or fifteen minutes, the sun was completely gone. Replaced by the gentle light of the moon slowly rising over the hills.

Epona stood still in the dark save for the faint twitches that came with waiting. Her call to him was a low, soft whine as if asking what took him.

Approaching her, Link gave her a few affectionate rubs behind her ear before leading her towards their stables. A few minutes spent fogging up the air with his mumbled cursing, he grinned in triumph as at last, the right key slid into place on the lock.

Hearing the satisfying click, he pushed open the door and led Epona into the cool, but significantly warmer stable. It wasn't just Malon's rest he'd interrupted, he could tell by the blinks and head raising more than half the horses inside had been asleep until he'd stepped in. Pulling Epona carefully into her stable and closing her in, he watched with a smile as the silver bay eased back into the familiarity of her old home. He'd never realized how perfect this place was for her until now. When was the last time she'd looked so relaxed? Sure her ears had never been straight pinned back at the castle, but they'd never been so upfront and alert before either. She was practically melting in joy the way she looked. Nostrils wide and relaxed, tail perfectly still,even her jaw seemed to be smiling at him. It made sense, this was her home after all.

He spent a few moments quietly fawning over her before the cold draft coming from the door pushed him back to the house. After waving his goodbye to Epona, with the promise to bring her carrots in the morning, he locked the stable doors behind him and practically ran to rejoin the warmth of the Ranch home.

Malon had set up his soup already on the table and had wrapped a shawl around her nightgown. She sat in a rocking chair, watching the fire listlessly as her father continued to fret over the goosebumps on Link's arms. Ingo had had enough sense to make himself scarce, and a small inquiry from Link revealed he had gone to bed. Good. The less Link saw of that disgraceful man the better. He nodded politely to Talon's ongoing rants and worries, occasionally sneaking guilty glances towards Malon in hopes she would see and forgive him for disturbing her night.

But she was too busy staring into the flames or off in her thoughts to notice. So Link quickly gave that pursuit up and instead sat to eat the warm broth in front of him.

His stomach rumbled as the smell of it hit. Farore, that smelled _amazing_. His stomach growled shamefully as he scooted closer to the promise of warm carrots and frothy potatos. A slice of bread and a bar of butter lay next to it on a plate, and Link had to remind himself what manners were before he started making an even bigger fool of himself.

"That was one mighty growl," Talon whistled, "you sure the castle feeding you right?"

There was a brief feeling of deja vu as Link blessed his salivating tongue with a bite of the soup. "They feed me what they can." He said biting back a groan as the pleasant warmth ran down his throat into his belly. "I didn't think to eat before I left though." He admitted taking another spoonful with more enthusiasm.

"You must've been in a hurry."

He paused his eating to glance over at Malon, who had turned his way and had set him with a somewhat uncomfortable blue eyed stare. They narrowed. He swallowed.

"Why've you come so suddenly Fairy Boy?" There wasn't any other time Link had seen Malon so dangerously close to angry. Not even when he'd shoved a cow pie into her hair as a kid.

The illusion seemed to crack just then. The feel of a relaxing home and a long night of worryless comfort. Pity, he'd really been hoping to keep the feel of 'carefree visit' till tomorrow before he departed.

Seeing his hesitancy, she seemed to go even more dark. Her nose wrinkling slightly as her brows followed the curve of her mouth. "You show up at sunset half frozen, left without so much as a bite before leaving, and, judging by the sweat on your brow you've not taken a break before you got here. If I had to guess, I'd say Ganondorf was resurrected and you're back to saving the world again." She cocked her head, her face practically screaming curses at him should he say the wrong thing. "So what is it Fairy Boy? Have you gone back to saving the world _again_? A week after saving it a first time?"

_'nope, no world ending quests here,'_ was what Link wanted to say. But Malon was good at figuring out these sorts of things, and he clearly remembered Zelda's wishes to keep his mission hidden to prevent panic. He chewed his lip, internally searching frantically for some way to throw off Malon from his trial.

He came up with nothing save a half truth.

"I've been asked by the Princess herself to go around the kingdom's and make sure they are not in need of any assistance." He sighed with a slump of defeat. There was no way to hide anything from Malon. He'd tried so many times. And when he said tried so many times, he meant _try_. Once, he'd been caught in a bad mix of Tektite and Keese horde, she had _still_ found the scratch on his lower calf despite the fact that his boots covering it up perfectly _and_ his spot on lack of limping.

The difference between then and now, was she looked more furious than sad. "So the Princess is sending you to work a week after spending your entire life in her service." She growled.

Link winced, "it's nothing like that," he said quickly. "I _want _to go around. Besides, this time there's no overhanging tyrant trying to murder me at every bend. It's just a normal easygoing catchup with all the royals I've met." _maybe_. It was _maybe_ a normal easygoing catchup. Honestly Link wasn't entirely sure. Judging by what Zelda explained, there was a pretty possible chance it could end up as catastrophic as Ganondorf's reign had been. But it was too soon to tell.

Malon didn't seem very comforted by Link's words, and expressed that by giving him a long, hard stare.

Finally, she spoke. But her next words almost made Link choke.

"I'm going with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**((I am a penniless person. Of course I don't own Legend of Zelda, if I did, the game wouldn't be half as good. Link would be a potato, Zelda would be a goldfish cracker, and Ganondorf would be a plant. The franchise would, in my opinion, fall to ruin. ))**

* * *

The silence was so thick Malon swore she could have bit into it as one would an apple. Both Link and Talon had gone different shades of pale. Talon more so than Link. She watched as their surprise transformed. Talon into anger, Link into something she couldn't read. Yet it was Link who was the first one to speak the word they were both clearly thinking.

"No."

"And why not Fairy Boy?" She asked a little startled by the heat that rolled off her tongue as she spoke. "You can't very well expect to travel alone." Her brow rose as she slowly stood to plant a fist in her hip. Too angry now to be embarrassed at her horse patterned nightgown or her wild mess of a hairdo. "Even _I _know that would be stupid."

"You're needed here," Link replied with little more than indifference. Clearly trying to dismiss the idea as some foolish country girl's dramatic stand. Her anger flared as he continued spooning the warm soup into his mouth as if he really couldn't care less. "Besides, it's not my first time travelling alone."

Malon glanced at Talon, wondering if he too would shoot her down just as smoothly. Yet the old rancher seemed to have been struck mute. His hands clasped in front of him, eyes glaring holes into the ground as he listened to the conversation between his daughter and the Hero.

"Then you've set to forgetting about Navi." Malon frowned, her gaze reverting back to the forest boy. Her comment hit true. She watched mercilessly as Link's spoon froze in his mouth, his eyes finally meeting hers.

"Of course not." He snapped, swallowing the soup and setting his spoon down.

"Forgive me, your earlier comment said otherwise." Malon muttered. "You need a companion Link. Even a hero can fall victim to an ambush. Your title doesn't make you invincible."

Her words definitely didn't ease the hard lines on his face. "Again, you're needed here. What about the horses?" He asked, and Malon felt a spark of hope spread through her. It wasn't exactly a verbal agreeance she had wished for, but he also hadn't completely excused himself of a companion either.

"The horses?" Her face twisted as she mulled it over. She hated the thought of leaving Boots in the care of Ingo. Yet she had to get around her fear of him _somehow_. She chewed her lip, her fingers tugging at the hem of her shawl. "Ingo and Talon will see to them and all the others on the ranch."

"Ingo." Link looked unimpressed with her plan. His arms folded as he leaned back in his seat, gazing up at her. For a split moment, Malon worried he would reveal Ingo's past actions in front of Talon. Her breath caught as he continued on, dangerously close to doing just that. "You want to leave _Ingo_ with the horses?"

Just as she feared, Talon looked up from the floorboards, his head cocking to the side as his mouth opened into confusion. If he had thought her antagonism towards Ingo had been odd, knowing the same feelings were in Link as well, if not worse than hers, he'd surely question it.

"Of course I'd let Ingo watch the horses. Why wouldn't I?" Malon rushed before Talon could utter a single word. "Besides," she shot Link a dirty look, "the Ranch really only needs two hands to function. I've only been getting in the way since Talon came back."

Talon flinched as he always did when she used his actual name instead of 'dad'. Something she ignored.

"Fine, let's say you do come along with me." Frustration punched each of his words as he leaned forward over his meal. "How would you expect to help? It's not like any of the royals know you."

"Yes but they know you. I'm not saying I mean to barge in on... whatever business Zelda has sent you out to do, I'm simply saying you can't expect to cross all of Hyrule without someone to be there to help should there be an unexpected emergency." She replied smoothly. "As soon as we get to whatever destination you mean to go to, I promise I'll be out of your way."

"I don't know Malon... I just... I have a habit of attracting a lot of unnecessary danger." He chewed his lip, blue eyes flicking to Talon, then back to Malon. "I really don't think Talon would appreciate it if I went and got you maimed."

_'Talon could cry himself to death for all I care,'_ she bit back the words. Immediately stuffing them into oblivion. Despite the truth in that thought, she wouldn't ever forgive herself for speaking it aloud to Talon's face. "Well I certainly wouldn't appreciate it if something went awry on your trip and you end up killed in the middle of nowhere because some monster got you good."

Link glared down at his soup completely silent. Malon could literally see the distress in him as he lunged for any more reasons, yet he couldn't seem to find one good enough to latch onto. She fought down the slow smile that tempted to run onto her face. Though most her reasons for leaving were for Link's safety, she had to admit the entire idea in itself wasn't completely selfless on her part.

Ever since she was a kid, she'd been chained to this ranch. From Talon's health to Ingo's wrath, there had always been something in the way of her going and making a life for herself. Now she was finally going to see that life she'd never had. Experience the things she'd given up hoping to experience. The prospect in itself was more exciting then she'd ever admit.

"Allow me time to think on it." He sounded far from happy about this new development, and Malon briefly wondered if maybe she was imposing too much into Link's life. Surely the Hero of Time knew _someone_ to accompany him on this. A more suitable someone then Malon at least. He did after all happen to know at _least_ half of the world population. Was she being childish to assert herself into the position? Maybe her thoughts on it were entirely selfish. Did she truly worry about Link's safety? Or was she just looking for an excuse to get away from home? Or worse, what if she had blurted out her offer because the feelings she'd had for him had longed to live her dream out with him, a soon to be married man, by her side?

She felt a small shudder shake her mother's thin shawl off her small shoulders. Leaving down pricks of goosebumps as it trailed down her bare arms. She really wasn't sure why she felt so adamant about her going. But if it was the real reason of it all. If it had come down to choosing traveling with Ingo or staying here, she would much rather go see the world with Ingo. As his soul would be just as evil and marred as hers.

"I'll go set up a room for you." She said, suddenly very eager to make a hasty escape.

Tugging her shawl back up around her frame, she walked back upstairs. The wood felt cold against her toes and she was well aware of the creek in each step. Yet even as Talon began speaking to Link in hushed tones, she felt certain Link would allow her to come. If not to accompany him long enough to find a more suitable replacement for her.

She pulled herself towards Talon's room, sliding inside and shutting the door with a soft click. Ingo had surely gone to bed a few minutes ago, and habit kept her extra careful in her movements.

Turning into the room, she inspected everything closely. It was the best room they had, yet she was certain Link was used to much more. Oh well, it'd have to do. She pulled out a pair of muddy boots from under the bed, shaking her head as she tossed them into the closet. She'd told Talon a thousand times his boots stayed outside on the mat. She'd probably have to tell him a thousand more before he got the gist of it.

She shoved a pair of dirty trousers into the hamper, her mind whirling around with thoughts of adventure and leaving. It was a bitter-sweet feel. She would deeply miss the horses, and a part of her was still unsure about leaving them in the hands of Ingo. But trust went two ways and she couldn't keep Ingo from that line of work forever. Besides, she didn't even know if she was going or not. Link could just as easily try to leave early tomorrow morning and she'd have nothing to stop him with.

"You know you're going in way over your head right?"

Malon froze in her spot. Blinking up as she felt that familiar fear fall over her in a trance.

Ingo leaned against the frame of the door, a tight frown on his skinny face. She shuddered, then forced herself to continue gathering small bits of trash hidden throughout the room.

"I'm well aware of that." She was impressed her voice came as even and indifferent as it did.

"Talon's not going to let you go."

Her hands tightened around a tissue. "It's not his choice."

Ingo let out a long sigh, "Malon, you and I both know what your suggesting is way out of your expertise. Even with the... well with what I put you through, you still don't know survival."

"I know enough." Malon replied, her voice sounded small now, angry that the man standing in the doorframe would speak so easily about her torture. Not even he knew what sort of things she'd faced these last seven years.

"You know how to hold a knife. That's it. A horde of monsters is much different then a horde of men." Ingo pushed.

She gave him a long stare, before taking a deep breath. "Ingo, I think you're forgetting who you're talking to. I've dealt with monsters since I was _six_. I walked to Castle Town nearly every week looking for a dead drunk father. And you don't think I once ran into a horde of monsters? I lived with _you_ for seven years. I set tables for Ganondorf himself, as well as his little army. Din Ingo, I _faced_ Ganondorf _himself _when he found out Epona was gone. All of that and more. _Alone._ So don't you dare try and tell me I can't defend myself. I've been doing it far longer than you."

Ingo flinched, pushing away from the doorway he eyed her with a pained look. "Malon, I'm sorry about it. You know I'm sorry about it all, what I did to you is one of the biggest regrets of my life, but that doesn't make it alright for you to just up and leave Talon on such short notice."

"And why not?" She frowned, sliding open the drawer to the nightstand and rolled her eyes at the hidden mess of papers inside. "He never had a problem doing that. May be good to let the old goat get a taste of his own medicine for once." She sifted through the papers, plucking out the ones ripe for the trash and placing the rest into a neat pile back into his stand. Link wouldn't be checking there she was sure, but if Talon wanted to act like a put together adult, she might as well give him some help.

"Because like it or not he's your father. He has every right to worry over you, and frankly, I'm a little concerned too. It feels like your running away from us. But you can't push him out. I understand if you want me to leave, but if anyone deserves to get a place back in your heart, it's Talon."

"_Talon_, is the reason why this whole mess started in the first place." Malon snapped, slamming the drawer and whirling to meet Ingo's gaze once more. Did he not get it? This entire thing was just a set up, so Talon could get back into Malon's good grace. The second she started actually believing he cared about her, he'd head down to the milk bar with all their savings. That's how it worked. That's how it _always_ worked. This was no different. "If he hadn't decided ditch his only daughter with some unstable, power-hungry fool, we wouldn't be here today having this conversation." She paused to get some of her bearings back. Tonight was beginning to be a little too much for her emotions. She wasn't sure which feeling was stronger, the anger of it all, or the self loathing for her lack of reigning it in.

Ingo's lips thinned, his eyes clouding as she spat the words. "I see..." His eyes narrowed, and Malon felt her breath hitch in fear, as it always did when he gave her any sort of look. He deflated. "Just... rest on it Malon. I really don't think you've thought this through enough."

With that, he was gone. Leaving Malon fuming and fearful on the ground of Talon's room. What was right? What was wrong?

She'd first suggested to leave because she really had only been concerned of Link's safety. Yet in just twenty minutes, she was starting to wonder if the decision had been more for her sake than for Fairy Boys.

She honestly wasn't sure anymore.

Taking a few deep breaths, she forced herself to continue clearing out the room. Whatever Link decided tomorrow, she knew he couldn't go alone. Whether he took Talon, or Ingo, or even a cucco for company, she would be at least a little satisfied knowing he wasn't going alone.

She listened as Ingo's footsteps went to his room, not allowing her shoulders to relax until after she heard the door close. One thing she knew for certain, was that Link was leaving tomorrow.

And he was _not_ traveling alone.

* * *

**(( Long time no talk dear readers! It is I, Fangirlinggirlz, I'm kind of more on the silent side of these things, so be warned. If you haven't already gotten the clue, I tend to update every Sunday... I also... tend to write the chapter on that Sunday if I haven't had time to really write it. This is actually my first time sticking to a writing schedule, it's kind of crazy, but I hope to get better in lots of ways so my content can get better for YOU! Thanks for the reviews so far! They honestly make my day! Don't want to force anyone to speak out there, but I do love knowing how my writing is landing with you folks! So any review is always a golden nugget for me, if you have the time, tell me your thoughts! What did you like? What didn't you like? How much do you hate authors notes? How much do you like them?**

** Keep being amazing dear readers!))**


	6. Chapter 6

**((No tienes Legend of Zelda... I'm a greengo so if any of you readers speak Spanish, please know this is meant to say 'I don't own Legend of Zelda' in cringey Spanish. Honestly, I think google translate is better than my memory of High School Spanish class.))**

* * *

It wasn't five seconds after Malon stormed out that Link felt himself shifting from the gaze of her father penetrating his back. He should've come up with a better lie. Perhaps if he'd said he was going to remove a horde of monsters harassing civilians, or uncovering some sort of secret Ganondorf cult, maybe, just maybe, Malon wouldn't have been so eager to come with. The worst part about this was that Link wasn't really sure Malon would have backed away even with that level of danger. She'd seemed pretty dead set on going with him. So much so, it kind of worried him.

Finally, he broke the silence between the two, with a long sigh. "You think I should take her."

Talon shuffled at the sudden address to the silent message, and when Link fully turned his shoulders to face the man, he was fully fixated on the fire crackling in the corner. "No," He exhaled shaking his head, his eyes narrowing in as if he'd seen something he didn't like. "If it were my choice, I'd offer anyone _but_ Malon to head out with you across Hyrule. But... I think I've passed the chance of having a say in that matter."

"Of course you haven't." Link scoffed, shaking his head at the fool. "She's your daughter. Not only that, she's _Malon_, if you so much as breathed a negative to all this, she'd act like it was a silly joke she'd played for a few days."

"She's not the Malon you knew seven years ago Link." His voice dragged through the air limply. Beaten and worn and Link wondered just how true Talon's words were. "You may not ever really understand this. But all kids idolize their parents when they're younger. The older they get, the less that becomes true..." He sounded as though he meant to say more, but a few moments proved otherwise.

Link frowned, wishing deeply Talon was wrong. But he wasn't. Link did understand having admiration for one's guardian. It's what he'd felt to the Great Deku Tree. But the Great Deku Tree had died before Link had grown up, and now Link wondered if he would've agreed with Talon if he'd had a guardian long enough to prove this sentence.

He shoved the aching feel from his chest, resetting his thoughts back to Malon and the problem at hand. "You're saying Malon doesn't love you anymore?" The words sounded strange with her name inside it, and Link couldn't ever see this as being right. Sure Malon could dislike people at times. She'd told him a hundred times as kids how much she hated the girl with the cucco for harassing that dog all the time. But that still didn't stop her from taking care of the child when they figured out she was homeless. The truth was Malon loved everyone. Even if she didn't always agree with them. Talon had been no exception. In fact, Talon had been the top of her list since... forever. Something Link had been quietly envious of when they were kids. Malon _couldn't_ kill off her feelings for someone. Not for Talon, or Ingo.

If she could, Link suspected Ingo wouldn't be here.

"No, I don't think Malon's changed that much." Talon stated quickly, shaking his head. Something in his voice seemed to void the confidence in that statement though. "But I do think she's grown into someone much too big for this small ranch." His eyes saddened as his arms folded across his burly chest. "Every day I see it Link. The need to leave. The urgency to get out of this place and do something herself. If it were my choice I'd keep her as that child she once was. Content with her place on the ranch, happy to be here... but she's not. And something tells me if you don't let her come with you-" He winced, finally turning to meet the young hero.

"If she doesn't come with me she'll try to leave alone." Link finished.

The man clasped his hands in front of him, leaning forward with pleading eyes. "I'd just feel a hundred times better if you were with her. You know how to survive out there, and while Malon has, unfortunately, had some experience with living on her own, I just... I don't want her to think she's got to do anything drastic. I want- I want her to know- that I really..." He slumped, "I just want her to know she's got my blessing to leave is all. That if she's lost or alone, she'll know she still has a place here on the ranch."

It was obvious by the hinge in his voice what Talon wanted. Link wondered just how bad was this relationship between them to make him think he needed Link to insure Malon would actually come back when this was over. He could see the terror in the man's eyes, the panic as his fists dug into his arms. The mustache on Talon's upper lip seemed to tremble as thoughts of losing the last bit of his family flitted through his mind. It haunted him. Link could see it.

He would regret this. "I'll take her."

"I know she's not the type of warrior princess as Zelda was, and she's certainly not as much of an asset as Navi, but she has her strengths too and I'm sure she won't embarrass you at all in front of any of the royals and..." He pauses as his mind registered Link's words. "What?" He asked intelligently, blinking fast, as if maybe he hadn't seen Link's words come out right.

"I'll take her." Link repeated, smiling nervously. His mind was on overdrive, trying to figure out all of the warnings his instincts were telling him needed to analyze before he just jumped into this. Malon could be targeted, and then it'd be his job to make sure she didn't know. Much less get hurt. He'd have to make excuses to separate from her anytime his mission came up, and he'd have to keep his secrets straight. It would be difficult, but a bit of musing over it calmed him down a few notches. Difficult, but possible.

He stiffened as two unexpectedly strong arms encased him into something just short of a Goron hug. Link tensed, the soldier in him shooting warnings down his spine and steeling every ounce of muscle in his body. People at the castle had only just begun to realize how much Link had grown to resent physical touch after he'd nearly stabbed a poor new recruit clean through. He'd almost forgotten Talon didn't know this.

The rancher shoved him away heartily, clapping him on the back with a relieved laugh. "Link, that's- you're-... by Nayru's name that's the greatest thing I've heard in a while."

Link forced another small, nervous smile. Shaking a bit at the traces of the man's touch. All he could think of was the millions of memories pounding his head. Of redeads curling their hands around his neck and chest, sucking the life out of him as their screams filled his ears. He _hated_ being touched.

"I... should we tell Malon? Or maybe we ought to let her sleep tonight? She may sleep better without thinking about all the things she's got to do before leaving, but then again she may also want to know right now so it isn't as big of a rush tomorrow. I should go pack her some things before you leave. Supplies! She'd appreciate it if I did right?" Talon continued, oblivious to Link's discomfort.

Blinking the memories away, Link turned to Talon to offer a warm smile. "I'm sure she'd appreciate you putting together a bag of supplies, and let's let her sleep for now." It could be the last sleep she'd get for a while. If this mission was anything like his last, Link was worried it could be the last bit of sound sleep she ever got.

How did a man as horrible as him ever become a hero? All he did was drag innocent ranch girls along with him, to be scarred by death and turmoil. He certainly wouldn't blame her if she left just as swift as Navi had as soon as this whole thing blew over.

This was a very bad idea, and Link knew it.

He just wondered how long it would take before Malon would realize it too.

* * *

** Okay first, I apologize for last week, as well as this shorter chapter. I promise I'm not abandoning this story cuz geez it's hasn't even really started yet you know? But here's the dealio, I'm doing some crazy things in school right now. As in, my teachers have literally all amped up their already steroid amped class and have decided to give me mega stress for the next month or so. On top of that, the extra hours I've taken on at my job to prepare for life, sudden dose of personal issues, and the stress of what to do after I graduate, I'm literally struggling just to get a few hours of sleep at this moment. Even my sundays off have been pushed aside for constant stress and overthinking madness. I hate excuses and I wish I didn't have to do this, but I'm probably going to be 1) a bit more spacial in my writing/updating/posting or 2) become one with Casper and completely ghost this community for a few weeks. Either way I hope to be back on my feet after March is over, let's be extra cautious though and say about mid-april is when I'll come back. (Right in time for finals hahahahaha... ha. I'm so mean to myself) Promise this story isn't dead and I hope you all lovely people continue to be interested in this even when I get back to it. If not that's totally understandable, but if so I may or may not cry tears of joy... depending on what makes you respect me more :P **

** Thank you for being so patient with me! I hope to get back to this asap! **

**(BTW THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SO KIND AND AMAZING AND OMIGOSH YOU MAKE MY DAY AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING YOU LOVELY PEOPLE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY AND/OR FAVORITE IT WHAT CAN I DO TO SHOW MY APPRECIATION TO YOU ALL? You guys seriously are what keep me going so bless your precious hearts.)**

** Don't think I forgot YOU dear readers who are too shy to favorite/follow/review, you guys are just as amazing and special to me! Thanks for cheer leading for me in the bleachers my lovlies. I promise to be back with a lot more Link and Malon next time! I'm hoping as soon as they set out I'll be able to make even longer chapters! Which will be like... two chapters from now? Hang in tight!**

** _Don't forget to smile_**

**_ \- FANGRLZ_**


	7. Chapter 7

**((Legend of Zelda is great. I'd own it any day if I could. But I don't.))**

* * *

Zelda's fists slammed hard against the body of a tree. The soft white linen wrapping her fingers the only cushion between her skin and the brunt surface of her target. Disguised as her counterpart Sheik, she cared little about the open display of aggression. As of now, Sheik had yet to be connected to the Princess, and so, was left nearly entirely alone as the incognito royal continually slammed her fists into the poor base of the nearest tree.

Sounds of disapproval pricked her ears and she fought the strong temptation to turn and fight. Impa had never been against a one on one spar before. Yet the hesitant glare of the guards had already shown how little the castle world respected the renegade Sheik, and Zelda had greater things to do with her morning then try to break out of Hyrule's prison cells because she'd attacked one of 'Her Majesty's guards'. Oh the irony.

Another fist dug into the tree. Pain flaring down her arms at the force of it all. She ignored it, instead making her strikes faster and more firm. Blood spots began appearing across her knuckles, painting the soft white polka-dotted pink.

"You know, there're easier ways to remove trees from this garden Princess." Impa's voice was dry, and having known her long enough, Zelda could easily see the stern face of her mentor glaring daggers into her back. The older sheikah standing calm, with arms crossed against another tree. Lips stone still, eyes fiery, and not a trace of humor.

"This one may be easy, but the worst ones not so much." Zelda grumbled, slamming another fist into the base.

"Trouble with the Courts Highness?" Now she could hear the smile. Though she knew if she looked back, Impa would be just as stone-cold as always. She'd never been one for emotion. Zelda envied that.

"It's worse then you'd think." Zelda scoffed in bitterness, giving the tree yet another rage-filled punch. "You'd think, after everything, they'd realize I wasn't just some bumbling fool running around playing dress up. But no, you know what happened last night?" She paused her session with the tree to turn and cast Impa a dark expression. "I caught them holding delegate meetings _without me_. This is absurd! They _know_ nothing can be passed without my written approval. And yet they continue to go behind my back." She whirled back towards the tree, slamming her foot into it's side. "First I was too young to be heard, now I'm too _inexperienced."_ Another hit, followed with a mirthless laugh. "As if cowering in hiding like the rest of them would have counted as experience." _Slam! _"They mock me."

Impa was silent as Zelda continued to lay her anger before the older sheikah. Watching as the young Princess continued to beat the tree to a pulp. When there was a pause, she took a small breath. "Did you expect it all to be easy? The throne isn't the same as a title Princess. It would be more concerning if they simply sat back and allowed you a place as commanding as the one you seek without so much as a peep of rebellion. You've been gone seven years. You're a stranger, and seeing as the last stranger who ruled this world tore it to pieces, it's none too surprising to see they're hesitant about allowing another to take his place."

Zelda gave on last bone-jarring crack against the tree before letting out the rest of her anger in a deep sigh.

"It isn't just that Impa..." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I sent Link off."

For the first time in a while, the guardian didn't seem to have any words right off the bat. Zelda's red eyes turned towards her mentor, waiting silently for some sort of validation from Impa. Hoping against hope the wise woman would have some sort of approval to all this. Like always, she was met with only a gaze of nothing. In all honesty, the thought gave her more relief then disappointment. Honest opinions were rare in a world of riches.

"... did you tell him of your visions?"

Zelda's eyes fell, and gave a slight shake of her head. "He only need know it's level of severity." Her voice sounded small, even in her own ears. She was grateful for her disguise, as the thought of repeating that same sentence as the Princess of Hyrule would only make her look further like a scared child. The young sheikah winced, "Hiding his fate isn't something I'm proud of."

Impa raised a brow, pushing herself from her watching position to approach the disguised Princess. "Allowing fate to do as it must is very wise Majesty."

Wise. Why did that word like haunting her so much? They called her wise. Strong. Smart. Yet she knew nothing but the small bits of politics she'd experienced before being run out of the castle. She'd messed with fate's hand as a child, and in doing so had killed nearly half the entire world population, leaving nothing but turmoil and heartache to the rest. Had she not been able to give Ganon that final blow, Zelda would have deemed the Triforce of Wisdom marking her hand as nothing more then an illusion.

The people in the Courts had already begun to realize Zelda's shortcomings inside the courts, how much longer until the people began to see it as well?

"Sending a Hero to his own destruction mere days after his last wrestle with death feels _far_ from wise Impa." She frowned, her eyes narrowing as she turned back towards the tree. Her aching fingers tugged the blood-spotted linen tighter around her knuckles, preparing them for their next onslaught. She should be with him. Beside him. Helping. This time it wasn't her mess he was cleaning up. She could travel beside him. Actually get to know the Hero for who he truly was instead of merely passing by with a few kind words and a nudge. The thought made her heart squeeze, and Zelda quickly dismissed the notion before she could think longer on it.

She was a sage. A maiden for the Goddesses. The Princess. It was bad enough the kingdom had paired them as a couple, if she herself went around allowing these feelings to flit freely through her... she pursed her lips, slamming her hand against the tree. Perhaps that was the silver lining of this terrible mess. With Link gone she'd be able to get passed this silly Romeo and Juliet fantasy the teen in her kept dreaming of.

Impa's lip twitched into an ashen smirk, "If my memory serves me correctly, the last time you had visions of destruction you were still a child, and being young and rebellious to this scene, sent a boy to go collect things in an effort to avoid seven years of tyranny. We both know how that turned out."

Did honesty have to be so mocking? Zelda huffed a glare at Impa, though she had a point. Fate was fate, and if the last seven years had taught her anything, fighting against it only made things much worse. "They call my gifts blessings," Zelda scoffed bitterly, "Yet all I see is a curse."

"Then a curse it is, but there is no time to fall into self pity Princess." Impa replied coldly, her lip curling in distaste as she watched her pupil hit the wood again. "The people have learned nothing but fear and panic from Ganondorf's reign, you must rebuild their trust in the crown, and piece together your kingdom before it all falls to shambles-" She paused as the Princess slapped another hit into the trunk, "hitting a piece of wood is not going to help."

Zelda jerked her head back to her teacher, backing away from her work. "Forgive me Impa... I just don't know what I'm doing anymore. I saved Hyrule. I've kept my patience with the Courts, I've already hit the half mark of years of political studies in a week, and I've created a justice system that is both forgiving and fair." Her eyebrows knitted, "I don't know what more I could possibly do. So why are there still riots? Why are criminal rates so high? Why do people feel so desperate and terrified? Just this morning I had to explain to a mother that the laws have forbidden her son's hand get cut off as punishment for thievery, but she still went to hysterics for it. She nearly tried to stab on of my guards to get 'revenge'. I just... I've done everything to be a good ruler, and yet it seems all my trying only seems to make the people more miserable and scared."

"They will turn Princess." Impa's voice was close to soft. A sound Zelda had never heard in all her years under the sheikah's care. "In time. They will turn."

The Princess chewed her lower lip, her eyes sliding to meet her mentor's. Though her mind lay miles away. In her dreams, engraved in her memories. Blood. Bodies. A broken ocarina. The stench of war. A green hat in the bloodied hands of a slumped blond-haired boy. An unbreakable spirit... broken.

"Time," She sighed, "is something we no longer have."

* * *

**Another short chapter! And I'm back. (ngl I was sorta hoping to get ahead in writing this thing so I could write you some better quality stuff... it... didn't work haha... oof.) Hope y'all are safe and healthy and not going too crazy with all this Covid19 going around! Wash your hands, don't sneeze into people's faces and careful not to go too crazy with the toilet paper!**

** Love ya lovlies,**

** -Fangirlinggirlz**


	8. Chapter 8

**((Legend of Zelda, ah yes, that one game we all know and love... I still don't own it.))**

* * *

Malon couldn't remember the last time she'd woke before the sun did. Today was no exception. Pushing against the comforting welcomes of the sheets, she slid off her bed. Tip toeing to the bucket of night cold water she'd kept in the corner of her room.

The fresh air of autumn bit against her skin, sending waves of prickling down her arms. Despite her body's protests, she shoved her hands into the icy contents of the bucket, splashing the water across her face before her thoughts could catch up with her actions. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip, holding back the yelp that had always accompanied the feel of fresh cold liquid against her sleep stricken face. Immediately the effect took hold, washing the dulled morning heaviness off her senses.

Rubbing the clinging droplets off using the nearby towel, Malon went to listing the things she needed done before anyone began waking.

Breakfast for Ingo and herself. Milking the cows. Feeding the pigs. The horse's stable needed mucking. Perhaps she could get away with a few more things before Talon woke at sun-up and chased her down. Then again, there was a slight chance Talon would be up earlier to catch Link before he left. Which brought her to the first and more pressing items of business: Link.

As much as she hated it, Ingo had been right to advise a night's rest on her half witted idea. She'd barely dozed a wink during the hours after the world downstairs had gone to bed. Her conclusion was simple, she couldn't go with Link. Not only was he far above her in rank, she couldn't trust herself to travel by his side and not entirely kill the both of them. Or maybe she'd simply kill herself. She hadn't dared to be alone with a man she considered dangerous since Talon had arrived home. Link, was little more than a stranger, and as the world's renowned Hero of Time, was most _definitely _a dangerous man. Not only were the odds stacked against her should he turn violent, but she'd already crossed him by trying to force herself into his company. Her heart was fickle as ever.

Thinking on it now, slightly more rested and a whole lot more alert, the thought of travelling side by side with The Hero of Time made her laugh. The most she could do for him was brush up Epona.

Still, it was a pity. She hadn't realized how much she cherished the idea of leaving home had sounded until she'd dared to dream of it. Maybe she'd find a different way of travel. Perhaps someone else over in Castle Town was hoping to leave their homes too.

First things first, she needed to attend to Link.

Brushing through the snarls of her stubborn locks, she temporary took a moment to wonder what a resident from Hyrule Castle would expect during the mornings. Hot water was essential. Her eyes strayed to the freezing bucket she'd just washed her face with. A kettle of boiled water... he may wish to bathe before heading out. So she'd set to pulling a warm bath first. Breakfast would need to be made, fresh eggs, milk, perhaps if she could grab Ingo's help, she could make pancakes. Was that meal good enough for him? Maybe she could add some grapes as well, just in case.

Setting the brush back down on her vanity, she tugged on her whitest blouse and cleanest skirt. Telling herself she'd have plenty of time to change after Link made his departure. For now, the look would hopefully make the apology seem more earnest. If she blamed her outspoken behavior last night as exhaustion, then added a bit of begging this morning, maybe, just _maybe_ the Ranch's reputation wouldn't suffer. She couldn't be certain until she tried.

Tugging on Talon's old handkerchief around her neck she took a few deep breaths before peering at herself in the mirror.

Pale, wispy, and marked. She made it to fifteen seconds before the sickening disgust forced her to turn away. Teeth clenched, she held back a frustrated growl. Yesterday she'd made a record breaking time of one minute. Obviously last night's sudden interruption was doing little to help ease the nerves in her. "Coward," she muttered to herself. Despite the temptation to sit herself down and force herself to look at the pitiful figure in the mirror, Malon pushed herself away from the vanity.

"Another day, another clean slate." She whispered, repeating the phrase a dozen or so times until she could truly start to believe it. The sense of rejuvenation wouldn't last the day, but she'd found the exercise _did_ keep her from overwhelming emotions for a few hours. Any escape from herself was a welcome one.

She eyed the room around her, promptly deciding a bit of time in the stables with Epona would do her a world of good. She'd missed her old friend.

Slipping into the hallway, she was careful to not make any sounds. Ingo had always been a light sleeper, it was a given Link would sleep just as lightly. If not lighter. Being the Hero and all.

She took special care to keep her steps light down the creaking stairs. Placing the pad of her feet in the areas she knew wouldn't creak. Years of beatings had put the places well into her mind. Avoiding the second to last step entirely, she let out a long breath of air she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Eyes sliding to the front door. Yes, even a moment with Epona would set her twisting nerves back to rights. The silver bay had once been the only living thing between her and death after all.

A smile very nearly bubbled within a place she'd thought had died long ago. She'd finally be able to see her horse again. Even if for a small moment.

Just as her fingers stretched eagerly towards her boots, a sound inside the kitchen froze her stiff. Reality dove it's way back into her. Flooding away the small spark of warmth as the shuffling across the door continued.

It was two in the morning. Ingo wasn't meant to wake for another hour. Talon woke with the sun and Link... Link lived in a castle. By now, he ought to be used to sleeping well into the day. Or however long he pleased. She doubted all of Hyrule would wake until later.

Her fingers switched from reaching for her boots to the hatchet sitting in the corner. Thieves weren't uncommon in a place as cut off as this one. Having once been a meeting house for Ganondorf and his cabinet, it was a routine she'd once done on the daily. Whoever lay on the other side of the door would do one of two things the moment they saw, or heard her coming, attack or run. Not feeling in the mood for playing mind games on the perpetrator, she made little effort to conceal her movements as she walked towards the door. Not at all surprised when the sounds of shuffling paused their work.

Opening the door with as much casualness as a girl going for an early morning snack, she took a quick scan at the area before hearing the door closed behind her with a soft click.

Whirling around, hatchet raised to strike, Malon's eyes widened as a pair of arms flashed their way towards her neck.

The world stopped. Malon's hatchet lay inches from the figure's neck, his arms not much further from her throat.

The man stared at her with wide blue eyes, looking as terrified as she felt.

"_Link?_" Her voice strained, hands dropping the hatchet back to her side exactly as his own arms fell to their place.

"I didn't hear you come down stairs." The look of terror etched in his features didn't flow out. His eyes roaming to the weapon in her hands only for a moment before looking at her with hands clasped tightly around his back. "I thought you were a thief."

Had she almost killed the Hero of Time? He might've startled her with his speed, but she would have easily decapitated him before he'd truly managed to strangle her. He glanced at the hatchet in her hand, a weapon she quickly pulled behind her skirts. Oh _Din_. If he wasn't cross with her tongue from last night, surely he'd hate her by now.

"I... what in Nayru's name are you doing up so early?" She hissed, her hands still not entirely finished shaking from the fact of what she'd almost done.

He winced, giving her a sheepish look before gesturing towards a mountain of all their pots and pans over on the counter. "I was hoping if I got a head start, I could manage to make something before you all got up."

Make what? Malon eyed the pile of dishes before giving him a confused look. "You were hoping to... make a replica of Death Mountain?" She guessed.

The color on his face grew a few shades pinker. "I was hoping to make breakfast." He mumbled sounding very nearly shy at the confession.

Malon looked back at the mess of things, spotting a few cooking ingredients he must've found from their cabinets. Walking across to inspect further, she did her best to place the hatchet as far into the dark corner on the other end of the kitchen as covertly as possible. Not doubting for a moment the Hero would appreciate not seeing the thing she'd almost killed him with. "You want to make crab?" she asked, approaching the dead seafood with as much of a blank expression as she could muster.

Despite her attempt to ease some of his obvious discomfort, Link pinked another shade darker. "Well... I like seafood." He shrugged, glancing away from her arched brow before she could say anything more.

Nearly killing a guest _and_ making him feel uncomfortable. Ingo would have killed her if she'd done anything like this before. So much for hoping to leave him on a good note. Though apparently, Link had planned to leave without any note at all. Breakfast at two a.m., had she really chased him off that badly last night? "Link... this crab was left in the cupboards _weeks _ago. It's long dead and the meat can't be any good. It wasn't even refrigerated. I was going to throw it out this morning." Just the smell should have been enough of a warning for him. The fumes filling the air made her want to pinch her nose. Talon had snuck the crab in sometime earlier this week. She'd only just found it hidden behind jars of olives yesterday.

"I knew that," He snapped, the color in his cheeks ever rising. "I was just going to do that before you came down."

Malon felt herself brace under his flare of anger. Instantly feeling a flare of her own at the unnecessary fear he'd off-handedly instilled. Opening her mouth to give him her own biting remark, she quickly turned to the sink and began washing the facet. It was a trick to hold her tongue she hadn't used since the last meeting Ingo had hosted. Yet much like the dozens of curses she'd wanted to spout at the monsters roaring mockeries about Link, the trick allowed her ample time to get ahold of her anger before it got hold of her. "Well, thank you for offering to make us crab, but you don't need to worry about it. I'll have breakfast set and ready in no time, feel free to go make yourself at home until then m'kay?" She winced at the fake in her voice. It was habit. This felt so much like before. When Twin Rova would poke their heads in, wanting for another round of stew. Even her toothed smile had slid itself onto her face. Pulling her cheeks in a painful way.

She could feel Link scrutinizing her. The anger on his face quickly pulling into an apologetic half grin. "Malon... I didn't mean it like that... I'm sorry I'm just..." His brows furrowed into frustration, "everything else comes so _easy_ for me. It's humiliating how hard it is to grasp this whole cooking thing."

"Yes, that truly sounds terrible." Malon replied dryly. Poor Hero, having to do his first hard thing in life.

_'You've been awake for twenty minutes Malon, hold your tongue.'_

"That's not what I meant." If anything, he looked more frustrated.

She sighed, hoping the slow expulsion of air would calm at least a little of her already growling self. Just humoring him for a little bit might get him out of her hair for a moment. She'd already made a mull of things, and now she'd have to think of a way to add trying to skewer him with a hatchet to the apology list. Farore that list was getting longer by the minute. She needed him out before it got worse. "Why do you want to make us breakfast?" She shoved the wet cloth over the counter, trying her best to ignore the sickening fumes of the crab behind them both.

Link stood behind her, closer to the rotten thing than Malon would ever dare without a glove and something to plug her nose. "I just thought..." He chewed his lip, looking out the window looking uncomfortable once more. "Last night, I was so disruptive to your family's routine. I thought I could make something as a thank you for not... um..." His words broke off, his voice dropping low, she had to strain her ears to hear. "kicking me out."

He was making breakfast for _them?_ "No one's ever cooked in here besides me." She said dumbly. Kicking him out? He did realize who he was right? If they'd kicked him out, they'd have a mob storming their Ranch in no time. No one kicked out a future king. That was near asking to be hanged. He looked entirely out of his comfort zone, jaw opening and closing, cheeks flushing. His weight kept shifting back and forth, as if he wasn't so sure what to do with himself. For a moment, he looked exactly as he had the time he'd accidentally broken a milk jug off the mantel as a kid.

She swallowed, forcing herself to shake off the sudden nostalgia enveloping her. "You don't need to cook breakfast for that." She said, turning back to the counter. Her nose wrinkled, she'd have to get rid of that crab _pronto. _"I told you you were always welcome."

"I have to do something." Link suddenly sounded very near desperate. "Please? I feel so guilty waking you up in the middle of the night."

"I don't mind waking up in the middle of the night." Since when had _she_ become his source of guilt? Feeling a tad uneasy at the direction of this conversation, she dropped her rag and decided to start cleaning some of Link's pots and pans. Placing the medium pan to the side for her own use.

But Link wasn't done, he followed behind her. Reminding her slightly of one of the stray dogs that roamed Karkariko Village. "_Please _Malon, I feel terrible. Just let me help with something? Anything?"

Begging for help. Never once, in all her life had she had someone want to assist her. She couldn't blame them, most of her work was messy. Made for the lowest of peasants to do. She eyed the Hero next to her, not entirely sure where he meant to take this. Would he demand penance for helping her? But she already had given him so much to hold over her head. Eyeing him was a mistake.

He looked miserable. As if every second that ticked by was his last. Drama king. Then again, she wasn't exactly Miss Sunshine either.

It was only when she suspected he'd start tearing up that she spoke. The desperation in his eyes terrified her, and before she could think, she flailed for a task to throw at the crumbling Hero.

"You can go get some Cuckoo eggs from the coop."

For a split second, Malon thought the Owner of the Triforce of Courage looked _afraid_. Though she blinked and suddenly he was smiling like a schoolboy on Christmas. "Of course, I'll be right back with breakfast." He nodded resolutely before disappearing out the door.

_'He's nothing like he used to be.'_ Malon thought, staring holes into the door he'd slipped through. What an odd man Link had grown into. Trying to make breakfast for the three of them, as if he wasn't the guest. Not to mention that odd show of guilt he'd put on, and that blush. When had he started blushing like that? He used to never feel uncomfortable under scrutiny. Wearing every flaw he held on his sleeve as if it were something to be proud of. Yet now he seemed to melt into a puddle of red the moment she so much as hinted he was in the wrong.

Despite the strangeness, she found the blushes a little endearing. Though she'd never seen a man blush before today.

Shaking off the odd feel of this new Link, she turned back to her work. Cringing as her eyes laid on the white, slimy thing of a crab. He couldn't have possibly meant to cook that. It was so clearly out of date. He may as well tried to cook a Cuckoo and it would have turned out better.

Cuckoos.

"_Din _Malon, first you try to kill him, then you do this." She breathed as it clicked. Link had been _notoriously _afraid of Cuckoos as a child. Remembering his first time entering the coop, they, in a sense, didn't seem too keen on him either. No wonder the Hero had stalked off like a soldier going into battle.

She groaned, grabbing a glove from the drawer and picking the rotten Crab without so much as a sniff. First she'd thrust herself into his travels, then she'd nearly beheaded him, and now, after very nearly scalding him with insults, she had sent him to the coop. By this point, she may as well start getting ready for the mobs.

* * *

**((I DID IT I MADE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

** Ahem.**

** I would like to formally apologize for disappearing so long. As well as apologize for the future disappearings as well. It's a pretty hectic time in my life, not only is there a giant corona virus circulating around us, but I'm just starting to get the hang of writing on the computer after back surgery (I'm not old, my body's just a little eager to start my back problems early in life). This chapter literally took me a week to write, and I've had the first draft already written on my phone like... three weeks ago. Oof.**

** On the bright side, I'm happy to say I've been able to find loads of time to focus on this story more laying in my bed tapping on my phone. As you can tell (or maybe you can't and I suck at writing humor), this chapter's a little more light hearted than the others. Less serious, more moody and such. I maaay or may not have been just getting off on some pretty high meds at the time I conjured this little escapade between Link and Malon. The only reason why I'm letting it see the light of you're lovely eyes, is because I've wanted to break this stretch of nothing for a while, and completing that goal with something like Cuckoos Vs Link seemed the best way to do so.**

** Lastly, I want to thank you lovelies for actually being willing to keep reading this half put together, half thought up on the spot story. You're amazing, and I hope to keep giving you something. Hopefully I can work up to making it more worthwhile for you over time. Because YOU DO DESERVE THE BEST.**

** Best wishes,**

** A fangirl))**


	9. Chapter 9

**((This just in: Fangirlinggirlz does NOT own Legend of Zelda**

** I repeat: Fangirlinggirlz does NOT own, Legend of Zelda.))**

* * *

Yup, Malon hated him.

If the fact that he'd made a mess of her kitchen wasn't enough, the pitiful begging he'd done had probably pushed her over the edge. He couldn't help himself though, every time he'd closed his eyes during the night, he'd thought of Talon yelling up at Malon as if she were no better than a housemaid. Despite the obvious interruption he'd been, she'd given him the best room in the house _and_ had treated him like... well... like a king. He couldn't simply walk away without doing something as a thank you. Even if the extra treatment felt a little overdone.

But Cuccos?

Why was it things were never simple?

Every step he took towards the coop rose his anxiety a little more. He felt his muscles tensing as the building across the field came to full view. He _hated_ cuccos. A rational fear, he told himself, because their bite _hurt._ When one blood thirsty monster bit you, thousands more followed and Link wasn't a fan of it. At all.

He shuddered as he approached the sleeping death machines. Reminding himself once more that he was very nearly a full grown man, and he needed to make it up to Malon somehow. It was a disheartening pattern he was finding when in the company of the redheaded. No matter how many things he did right, the girl had a terrible tendency to show up just as things began turning horribly wrong. It was a miracle she hadn't booted him for being a simple minded idiot yet. Though judging by his overly comfortable stay so far, he was beginning to suspect his title was the only thing keeping him from such a fate.

With this lovely thought in mind, Link climbed over the horse fence and walked into the large area where the Cuckoos stayed. It was a vast area. Most of it being open field's surrounded by the cutting cliffs around it. As a child, Link hadn't given it much thought, having been too self-absorbed in his own glory he'd assumed would be lurking just around the corner. But now he wondered if maybe they'd used explosives when carving out a place like this. The size and the smooth of the stones seemed too perfectly fit to have been made naturally.

Did Malon help build this place as child? Or had her parents built it before she was born? Maybe it was a place that had been handed down for generations? Why hadn't he ever thought of these questions before?

_'Because you were too busy bragging her ears off as a child, you pompous self-absorbed idiot'_ His mind answered.

As if to accentuate on this fact, Link promptly tripped over a sleeping cucco. His boot struck the cucco's belly, the unexpected force making his nerves pull out a rather unmanly shriek from his lips as he toppled to the ground. The cucco, to his deep relief didn't seem to have minded the sudden kick to the belly. In fact, it almost look _cheerful_ to see Link pressed against the dirt. A look Link would have felt offended at, if he wasn't so busy praising the fact that he'd kicked a cucco and had lived to tell the tale.

Singing silent praises and telling himself congrats for not doing _that_ in front of Malon, Link stood up and began dusting himself off. All the while keeping a weary gaze on the cucco now clucking around in circles. A single white egg lay from it's sleeping place on the grass and Link felt more than a little triumph as he hefted his first prize in the air. The victory however, faded as he realized he'd completely forgotten to ask just how many eggs he was meant to grab. Not only that, but the only thing he could put the eggs in was his hat.

_'Hat it is,'_ he thought, sullenly taking off the green floppy hat and placing the egg inside before finding a tree to lean it up against. No doubt the egg would stretch the soft fabric. But a stretched hat was better than sullying back empty handed to ask a very put out Malon if he could borrow a basket.

As for the eggs, he'd simply grab as many as he could find. The Cucco Lady in Kakariko Village had seemed extra happy when he'd showed up with one extra Cucco for her coop. Maybe Malon would be just as happy if he showed up with more than a dozen eggs. Or maybe she'd hack another ax at his throat. The way she'd pampered him last night, compared to her chewing him out this morning, he couldn't be sure.

Keeping an eye out for any more sleeping mines, Link carefully made his way to the back of the area, where a coop full of resting cuccos greeted him. There were a few who'd simply slumped outside of the coop, to which he decided he would nudge awake first. After a dozen or so stressing moments filled with kicking cuccos and holding his breath as he waited to see if they would attack, Link had proudly gathered a pile of about twelve eggs. After six, the hat had become too full to put the eggs in. So he'd simply laid the other half on the grass beside it. He'd figure out how to hold all the eggs when he was done getting _all _the eggs.

Keeping the easiest bunch (those in the coop) to wake on their own, Link began scouring the rest of the area. Finding the more hidden cuccos and nudging them awake. The hardest of them lay on a tiny cut a bit up one of the surrounding cliffs. To which he spent a good amount of time trying to figure out how best to climb up a virtually unclimbable smooth stone. After much struggle and lots of grunting, Link triumphantly stood atop the small jut. Tensely holding a flailing Cucco in his arms. Just as he was about to ride the Cucco down with the egg secured firmly in one hand, a voice called out and Link rather abruptly tripped.

His back slammed against the side of the wall, skidding painfully down the curve. Instincts curled him into a ball as he protected his treasured egg, teeth grounding as he felt skin sanding against stone. When he dared to peek an eye open, Malon's silhouette stood over him. The moon's light shining on her milky skin.

"Link, what are you _doing_?" If the cooking fiasco hadn't been enough, Malon looked about as confused as she had not an hour ago.

'_I am **never** going to look like that Knight in Shining Armor aren't I?_' He thought glumly, at least he wasn't trying for that place anymore. Forcing a sheepish look, he grinned and said in a hopeful voice, "...Getting eggs?"

"For how many?" She scoffed, eyeing the pile of three dozen eggs at the base of the tree. Link knew how much. He'd counted them five times. "Din, were you expecting to feed the royal army? Ingo could have collected the rest of it all in the evening."

He was not, in fact trying to feed the royal army. He was, however, trying very hard to keep her from skewering him to bits. Sadly, it seemed the answer to his previous questions was actually _less_ eggs and not more.

Just laugh at him. How he missed being able to make people laugh. Why was it everyone seemed to be too afraid to laugh at him anymore? Impa's silence, and now Malon's obvious blank look. It was as if they'd both imagined up this unbreakable, unkillable, flawless god in him, and seeing him do anything wrong made them disappointed. Not a very comforting thought. Especially from someone he was _trying_ to apologize to.

At this rate, she was going to boot him out title and all. Why wouldn't she laugh?

"Um... yes." Link answered, deciding to take the humor route. Even if she wasn't going to find any reason to laugh through this, he ought to be allowed at least to save _some_ of his dignity. Even if that saving meant flouncing like a peacock. "I've decided cooking is my one true calling in life, and so, must bring the freshest eggs around Hyrule to share with the leaders of our world. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all."

"You were going to bring them... eggs." Malon didn't sound convinced, her eyes narrowing and suddenly Link severely missed their childhood. She had been much more willing to laugh back then.

"Of course." He mirrored her own blank face. Because he'd never seen a facial expression so void of emotions as hers looked right then and he needed some lessons. "Nabooru, the Gerudo Chief eats eggs religiously." he fibbed.

"Uh-huh." Slowly, so subtly he nearly missed it, Malon quirked an eyebrow, "And does the Chief of Thieves also enjoy dirt?"

Dirt? Why was she talking about- _oh._ He crossed his arms, attempting to appear as casual as he could laying in his place on the ground. "Madly. Nabooru _adores_ dirt. So much she makes every Gerudo go roll in the fields during their morning routines. I'll show you when we go meet her."

"We?" He couldn't stop the smug smile from spreading across his face as that startlingly good poker face of hers broke into a look of surprise. "As in... you and me?"

"Yup." Link smirked, trying to ignore the prickling feeling of her curiosity scrutinizing him. "We should be there in about a half week's time. It's not too far of a ride from the ranch. Who knows, maybe she'll even let you join in the routine."

"I'm... what?" Malon asked deeply.

Why was she starting to look pale? Hadn't this been the same person who'd so adamantly told him only last night she would be going with him? He cocked his head to the side, back to uncertain. This girl. Hadn't he known her all his life? Why couldn't he ever seem to figure her out? "Talon and I talked... and... we agreed you ought to come with me?" Should he apologize for that?

Something bordering on the line of terror flashed through her eyes. But was gone before Link could truly make sure he hadn't imagined the whole thing. Pushing himself up to a sitting position, he eyed her carefully. A bit of guilty hope beginning to blossom in his chest. "I mean... if you don't want to go, I could always-"

"No. I'll go." Malon stated, her jaw tight as she placed an uncomfortably blue eyed stare on him. It dropped to the ground after a few moments. "When will we be leaving?"

"After Talon and Ingo wake." Link answered examining her carefully for any and all reactions. Yet she had already gone back to that poker face of hers.

With a stiff nod, Malon turned back to the pile of eggs. "I'll go make some eggs and get ready. Thank you Link."

Link jumped to his feet, ignoring the dull ache in his back and barely pausing to dust himself off as he rushed to her side. "I can help bring the eggs back." He offered.

To his amazement, she flashed him a small smile. An actual, _genuine _smile before bending down to pick up his pile of nutrition. "It's alright, I've got it."

He watched helplessly as she held out some of her long skirt to place the dozens of eggs. Carefully picking his hat and emptying it's contents before holding it out to him. He blushed, grabbing the now stretched hat and placing it back on his head. Well. At least her need to do everything by herself hadn't changed. He studied her stoned still face. Talon was right. She _had _changed. Rather drastically. The Malon he'd known as a child would have never swung a hatchet so easily the way she had this morning. Nor would she have managed to sneak around the house silently enough to keep someone as well-trained as Link from detecting her.

The beatings must've gotten to her more than he'd realized. Immediately he kicked himself for not having seen it sooner. Even the first months after turning into an adult, he'd been such a foolish, vain, dim-witted idiot with eyes only for a castle and some fame. Anger flamed in his chest harder than he'd ever felt. If only he'd whooped Ingo harder. What had he done to Malon? Link only knew the one, precious sentence she had told him months ago. Huddled in the barn, pale and painfully skinny.

He still shuddered at the lifelessness in her sunken eyes as her trembling fingers held the pitchfork. The tremors in her voice as she stared holes into the floorboards. And the one, single sentence spoken barely above a whisper.

_'Ingo threatens to beat the horses, so I take the beatings for them.'_

Din, what kind of monster broke a girl to the point she spoke a sentence like that with nothing?

He watched as Malon slipped back to the main house. Too frozen in his own thoughts to keep with her pace.

"What _happened _to you Malon?" He breathed.

* * *

**((Aight! Next chapter is down! Even sooner than my old schedule demanded! I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep this up, (depends on how much my back keeps swaying with it's energy), as soon I'll be doing a lot more other things and preparing for... ya know... life. However I'm happy to say I do plan to try to keep up as long as I can. If we're lucky, maybe I'll actually be able to resume writing this every sunday (A painfully optimistic approach).**

** To you all who've left amazing reviews and for liking and following this story, I think I'll end up saying this every time I leave an authors note. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR INPUT YOU ANGELS!**

** To all those who haven't done that, or are too shy to speak up, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! You're views are just as appreciated!**

** Don't stop being the amazing you's you all were meant to be! (HAPPY HALLOWEEN!)**

** \- A Fangirling Girl**


	10. Childhood Shorts (1)

**((I have come to a decision. Today will be a sort of 'break' from the heavy and deep. Especially since we've hit the double digit numbers. This chapter's a short of Malon and Link as kids (cuz who doesn't love two children in the big city eh?) It really doesn't have anything in particular to do with the storyline. But what's fun for me may be fun for you, enjoy ;)**

** by the way... I don't own Legend of Zelda. But I do own a plant.))**

* * *

Adults.

Adults everywhere.

Link stood petrified as the buzz of Castle Town filled the air. Having heard countless tales from the Kokiri, the mythical looming death encircled around him like vultures. Occasionally shoving him as they bustled past.

Upon the despair of knowing he was fated to be one of the said monsters, Link had dutifully done what a good Hero would do and had gone straight to the Know-It-All Brothers to do some research on these creatures. Due to a week of nonstop studying, he could easily claim to be an expert of the mysterious beings.

Sadly, the beings commonly known as 'Adults', said otherwise. He didn't know why the beasts wouldn't keep their distance from him. He'd bathed in the river five times just as the Know-It-All Brothers had said to. Not only that, but he had collected ten deku nuts _and_ he'd kept his eyes pointed away from their gazes. Or their tails.

Yet instead of hissing away at his purified state, the monsters continued to thrum nearby him as if completely unbothered by it all. Satanic beasts.

Maybe if he pulled his sword and began hacking away at a few they would fall away and start twitching like Gohma had in the Great Deku Tree's belly.

Just as he was about to start this experiment, someone tugged on his tunic, fully startling him from his objective. Whirling around, Link found himself face to face with the oddest Kokiri he'd ever seen. She had red hair like a Kokiri, but her clothes like a Hylians. Her skin was as pale as his, with the same blue eyes as the rest of the Kokiri. However, he'd never seen her in the Kokiri forest, and thus quickly deduced her to be a Hylain child.

The first of his kind.

"Hey! Your clothes!" She said curiously eyeing the green tunic. "They're... different..." Why was she looking so weirdly at his legs? He was half tempted to snap, 'what's the matter? Ever seen a Kokiri before?', however, as he'd never actually seen a Hylian child before, he really couldn't be one to talk. "You're not from around here, are you?"

The odd on her face didn't change as Link gave her a shrug. "I'm not." He admitted, unsure what else she could expect him to say.

Her eyes continued their scrutiny as though deaf to his words. Finally, the girl's eyes lit up. "Ohh... You're a fairy boy from the forest!" She grinned excitedly, "Mama told me all about you folk! My name is Malon! My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch!" Her chest puffed wide as pride as strong as Mido's filled her expression. "We sell the most bestest milk in the whole world!"

Link cringed at the reminder of Mido. 'I'm the most strongest Kokiri in the world!' bleh.

"Dad went to go deliver some milk!" She continued, oblivious to Link's lack of enthusiasm. Suddenly her face fell, "He hasn't come back yet..."

What a strange girl. "Well, I'm looking for a..." He racked his brain, trying to remember at least some of the gibberish the Great Deku Tree had said. If there was one thing his father hadn't been particularly good at, it was explaining. "a Zelda and a Princess and a Cattle." Link listed off the foreign words. For a tree who'd known he'd never stepped foot outside the forest, the wise Deku Tree hadn't been very thoughtful in explaining the meanings of it all.

It was luck that Navi had been around to explain it, sadly, Navi was currently hiding in his hat on the strange notion that maybe she ought to keep herself unknown to the Hylians.

"A cattle?!" Malon laughed shaking her head. Link felt himself tense.

"Yes. A cattle." Link replied with a haughty look.

"What a funny list of things you need." Malon giggled.

"Well at least I'm not the one who lost their dad." Link snapped back.

Her laughter faded, her eyes narrowing, "That's rude Fairy Boy."

At least she wasn't laughing at him anymore. "Do you know where I can find those things?"

"Well, Princess Zelda is straight down the road in the castle. But you can get some cattle back at my ranch." Malon suggested her eyes widened, "Are you going to kidnap the princess?" She asked with a look bordering on amused excitement.

Why was she laughing so much? He wasn't trying to be funny. "None of your business." He snapped, though the word castle did sound familiar. Whirling on his toes, he turned in the road Malon had pointed to. Glad to be rid of the nuisance.

"Wait!" He heard her call as more Adults began weaving their way into his path. Ignoring the strange girl, he valiantly pushed through the wall of terrifying monsters. Quickly slipping away from the mean Ranch girl (he hadn't a clue what a Ranch was), and making his way to the front gates.

A single Adult stood straight and unmoving in front of the biggest skyscraper that Link had ever seen. A large intimidating gate loomed across the road. Stopping any chance Link might have had to simply walk down. "Excuse me mister." He said tugging on the Adult's strange metal garb. Link shrunk slightly at the scary figure. He couldn't even see the person's eyes with that strange metal helmet over him. "Can you open the gates so I can pass through? I need to see the Princess."

The Adult smiled in amusement. Though what he had to be amused over was beyond Link's understanding. Hylians were a weird sort. "Sorry kid, the royal's aren't seeing anyone right now- hey wait! HALT!"

Link must've done something wrong by stepping towards the gate. Before he'd even touched the metal bars, the Adults pointy spear swung menacingly towards his throat.

"You aren't allowed in there kid! Don't make me use force!" The Adult's threats worked wonders on Link's imagination. The child flinched back a few steps, the Adults pointy staff still pointed at his chest. "Good, now scram kid. This place ain't no place for a child." The man lowered his voice to what Link assumed was meant for no one as he muttered, "kid's these days."

Confused and scared out of his wits, Link turned and left. What was he supposed to do now? Find a tree stump and cry? Maybe he could pawn off the strange green stone to that one begger. He seemed in need of a nice looking thing. Maybe he'd appreciate the shininess of the stone. It wasn't like the Great Deku Tree would know what Link had done right? Or maybe he would and he'd spend his days haunting Link. According to Fado, nothing was more scarier than a haunting plant. Link decided then and there that he wouldn't take his chances.

Just as he was going to choose the first option of sitting and having a good cry, Link spun around the corner and nearly ran smack dab into Malon.

"Fairy boy!" Did the girl only have one mood? Despite the fact that he was near tears, she looked ready to give a loud whoop of excitement. "You left before I could finish!" She chided.

"I'm not in the mood." Link muttered trying to push past the girl to find a good stump.

"But Fairy Boy! The castle's that way." Her brows knitted in confusion, and Link wondered if she meant for the nickname to be demeaning or not.

"They won't let me through." He huffed in frustration.

Malon rolled her eyes, "Of course they won't let you through silly, that's what I was trying to warn you about. The people haven't seen the royal family in a long time. They haven't been very social like to the people since... since like a bajillion years ago."

"So then how am I supposed to get in?" Had she simply meant to come tell him that his father's dying wish was impossible? If so he was going to give her a piece of his mind.

However instead of smug, she looked triumphant. "I know a way to sneak in."

"You do?" He perked up. Sneak in! Of course! He would have thought of that after his cry.

"Yup. But before I tell you, you have to promise me something." For the first time the girl actually looked serious. "My papa went to deliver milk to the royal family and hasn't come back. My guess is he's off sleeping somewhere inside the castle. Would it be alright if you wake him up for me? I promised Ingo I would deliver the last few jugs so he could get some rest."

Who the heck was Ingo? "Why would I do that? It sounds like a personal problem to me." Link folded his arms, tilting his head.

Malon's face pinched, "You're not like the fairy boy in the stories." She huffed, "I thought your kind was supposed to help good kids, not turn them down favors. Anyways, I'm giving you a way into the castle in exchange for finding my papa. If you don't want to see Princess Zelda, then I guess I could go by myself-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." He held up his hands before she could go, "Tell me the way and I'll look for your father."

She gave him another irritating look of triumph. "Deal! But since you've got a nasty habit of running off before I'm finished, I'll give you my instructions first. My dad sleeps really really deeply when he delivers milk." She began.

Link frowned, was sleeping on the job a normal occurrence for her father? The Great Deku Tree would never.

"So the easiest way to wake him is by having a Cucco crow in his face." Malon finished casually. "Luckily, I have the perfect thing."

Her fingers slid into her dress pocket, pulling out the weirdest egg he'd ever seen. "What is that?" He cringed, stepping back in disgust.

The girl actually looked _offended _by _his_ reaction. "This is Mona, and she's going to hatch any moment now so shush! She could hear you and feel insecure."

"That thing ought to feel insecure... is that an eye?!" Bleh bleh bleh, he stared in putrid revolution.

"I said quiet you! You're going to hurt her feelings." Malon hissed, holding the egg to her chest. "I've been carefully incubating this egg for almost a week now. Ever since Ingo told papa that I was too young to look after the chickens." She shot him a withering look, "I bet you don't even know what incubating means."

"Of course I do." Link lied cringing at the sight of her holding the weird egg. "But what am I supposed to do with... _that_?" She wasn't going to make him touch it was she?

At least she was leaning away from the weird amounts of enthusiasm. Link watched in smug satisfaction as annoyance crossed her features. "_That_, has a name you know." She muttered, "and you're going to use her beautiful crowing to wake papa up after she hatches. Here, take her. But be careful, she's really sensitive to the cold."

Weird Egg lover. The girl's cupped hands pulled the egg from her embrace. Carefully balancing it on her palms as she held it to him.

Having no choice but to grab the weird looking egg, Link had to admit he was surprised at how warm it was to the touch. Spiderlike cracks poked at the top of it as if the bird inside had poked it's beak a little at the top a few times. "This is stupid." Link declared, stifling the urge to coo over this strangely likeable weird egg of hers.

"What's so stupid about it huh?" Malon replied with a warning growl, her hands reached out, pulling back in the air as if trying to grab something from it. "You need to hug her, or she'll get too cold and freeze up! C'mon! She needs loves!"

Needs what now? "I ain't hugging some stupid little egg!" Link protested.

"She'll die if you don't!" Malon shrieked, eyes glued to the egg in his hands. "Now hug her! Or else we'll have to go all the way back to the ranch and grab a cucco from there!"

Terrified at the urgency and terror she conveyed, Link threw his dignity to the wind and dutifully held the weird egg to his chest. If Mido ever found out about this...

Malon's worry eased as he pressed the weird egg to him. Link fought down the sappy feelings of slight bliss at hugging something so weird. Yet the girl wasn't completely satisfied. She held up a finger, her hand falling to her hip in a scolding manner, "Good, now give her kisses."

"Kisses?! Ew! I don't want to kiss some weird egg!" He cringed.

"Fine. If you don't want to give kisses to Mona, than I'll take her and get into the castle myself." Malon huffed, holding out her arms to take the egg.

Link turned from her stretched fingers, hugging the egg closer to his chest. "No! I'll give her kisses!"

The girl had the nerve to smile at his agreeance. Hands dropping back to her sides, she waited with watchful scrutiny as he summoned the courage to follow through with her demands.

Turning away from her gaze, Link took a few moments to rally his strength. Scratch the hug. If Mido ever found out he'd kissed a weird egg? He'd be laughed at for the rest of his days. Squeezing his eyes closed, he refused a moment to think before pressing his lips over the hard white shell.

Once he was done, he made a show of spitting into the grass before giving Malon a glare. "There, I kissed your weird egg. Can you tell me how to get in now?"

Delight was back on her face. He watched as she bounced a few times on her feet, excitement filling her features. He'd never admit it, but the bounce made him a bit excited as well. It was much better than sitting on a stump and crying at least.

"Alright see this vine here? If you climb up it, you can get passed the gate. The rest is just sneaking past the guards. But don't worry, they're normally so focused on looking focused that they don't see much passed what's right in front of them." She stepped to the side, revealing a long vine reaching over the cliffs. "I dunno how you plan to find the Princess in the big castle. But good luck Fairy Boy."

Link nodded, making a show of gently placing the egg into one of his pouches (she seemed very invested in the weird egg) before hoisting himself up on the vines. Halfway up, Malon called one last time, "After you find the Princess, you can come to my Ranch if you want! I can show you all our animals! I can try to talk Ingo into letting me give you some milk for free as well! Thanks for helping Fairy Boy!"

He turned to give a hissing 'you'll give me away', but the strange redhead had disappeared.

* * *

** (( So howdya like it? More shorts? Less? Maybe I could switch it to every 20th chapter instead of every ten? Comment if ya want more or less, or send me a message, either way works.**

** 10 chapters! Took a bit, but here we are... and I haven't even started the good stuff yet haha, they're off to Gerudo Valley next chapter and I am not going to lie, I'm excited. Hope you all are as well!**

** Stay safe and healthy! Wear masks when you're supposed to, and don't go spreading the Corona, Most importantly, Don't ever forget to smile! Bless the world with you're lovely shining faces because we all need that from you troopers!**

** \- Fangirlinggrlz**


	11. Chapter 11

**((Back to the plot! Legend of Zelda is still not my thing to own. Obnoxious puns, dumb jokes and lots of cringe however, is my kingdom.))**

* * *

Malon couldn't decide if the goodbyes came too fast or not fast enough. Everything felt rushed. Ingo and Talon's waking. Breakfast. Link's breakdown of where they were to go. Did no one else realize the absurdity of it all? One night's snap over the injustice of the fate of the Hero and suddenly she was being sent away to see the world. _With the Hero._

Perhaps they did. She hadn't been the loving ranch daughter these past few months. Perhaps Talon had seen her outburst as a way of getting rid of her. Ingo had once threatened to sell her, maybe she'd underestimated Talon as well as the Hero in those aspects as she had once underestimated Ingo. She would _not_ make the mistake of freezing in fear as she once had.

Stepping into the mornings sunlight, she eyed the small gathering warily. The dagger felt heavier hidden in her boot than it had seconds ago. Link spoke in soft tones to Talon while Ingo stood a few feet apart in his usual standoffish manner. Would she ever manage to meet his gaze without feeling like that scared little girl again? If months of working on it hadn't dulled the feelings, Malon doubted she'd ever truly be free of him.

Despite the obvious objections he'd laid out last night as well as their less-than-ideal morning, Link seemed completely at ease with the entire situation. He spoke freely and kindly to the man Malon could no longer call father. There was something about the sight that made them all seem like a family again. Perhaps it was the way Talon kept leaning in to whisper frantic worries to Link. The same way he had during a rare bit of soberness when they'd been children. Ingo was doing exactly as he would have seven years before. Leaning against the house, watching from a distance. The only difference was his silence where before he would have complained in impatience.

Malon studied Link's face a little more. He had changed much from their childhood. He didn't hold that air of puffed pride around him as he had as a child. Nor did he seem as sure of himself as he'd once been. Was that a good thing? Or ought she be worried that he'd taken to hiding himself and his agendas? Either way, he didn't strike her as one who would buy another to use for his pleasures. Had Talon forced him to take her? Too tired of their banters he'd thrust himself at the Hero's feet, pleading, _begging_ for the Hero to take her from his Ranch? The image was easier to summon if she thought of him as the same man he'd been seven years ago.

"Malon, are you ready?" Link's questioning eyes on her tugged her from her ever spinning thoughts of wariness. He broke into that easy smile of his, stepping away from the picturesque scene to let her in. "I'll let you say your goodbyes." With a wave to Talon and a nod to Ingo, Link went over to Epona.

_'Don't leave me with them please,' _She pleaded silently. What was she to say to these two men? 'I'm sorry for not trusting you two more, but you're the two reasons I can't'? If she had more courage, she might have told Ingo how she felt about him and the things he'd done to her. Then again, if she had more courage she'd be calling out more than Ingo. Her father would be in there somewhere between the 'you betrayed me when I needed you most' part and the 'do you have any idea what that did to me as a child?' part.

Sadly, Link's turned back was all to familiar. She watched numb as he stalked towards Epona to check in one of the saddlebags.

Just as she'd feared, Talon was the first to speak through the awkward silence. "Now don't get into too much trouble. Stay safe and don't go forgetting us."

How did she answer that? She turned to face the two men. Talon gave her a tight smile, trying much too hard to keep the ease on his face. Surprisingly, she found herself wishing that it _would_ break. That tears would come and some sort of sentiment would reach his lips. Would he truly miss her at all? Or was it a relief to him that she was leaving? Ingo kept shooting glances of uncertainty. Looking just as uncomfortable as she felt.

"The candied milk is about to go bad." Malon stated, reaching for the nearest topic she could say without ending in screams or tears or both. "Make sure to restock on those before next sells day. Esmia, Lorule, and Charlie all need to be covered tonight or they'll be skittish since it'll be a full moon. Cass and Leaf are both expecting anytime now so make certain to keep them well and comfortable in the stable. The cat needs a washing, she's been missing for two days now so if she comes back check for any bites or cuts in her fur. Talon, make sure you don't stay up too late, I've seen your lights on well past bedtime and now you'll be waking far too early from now on to keep that up. Make sure the pigs are fed, but no giving them any improper things you hear me? Montgomery is near ready to be sold, don't forget to take him to the market with you next time your in town. Whatever you two do, _don't miss your sales_. That's what we live off of mind you."

There was more warnings she could prattle off. Winterizing the place early, shopping list of necessities, and so on. But Link had already mounted and the day was only stretching longer. So Malon slipped past the two people she'd been wronged by and went to Boots. In truth, it was the horses she would miss the most. Loyal as they were, the thought of abandoning them left her wanting to wish farewell to them more than those two. To stroke their manes one last time. Whisper where she'd be should any worry.

Most thought her preference for the animals strange though. To tell Link she wished to hinder their leaving to say goodbye to the stables would only further give him reason to be cross with her. People were not kind when crossed.

"Boots and I won't be as fast as you and Epona." Malon warned, slinging her leg over the horse. At least she would have Boots and Epona with her through it. Did Epona still hold fondness for Malon? She hoped the tempered beastie had forgiven her for giving her away. Seeing her off to a better life had been one of the hardest moments Malon had ever lived through.

"You set pace then." The amusement in his voice made it clear he'd seen her eyeing the silver bay. Her gaze jumped to his before falling to her own horse.

_'Forgive me Boots, you are just as lovely as Epona,' _She thought leaning forward to fully stroke the bay's neck. "You better make sure Epona's alright with that statement first Fairy Boy. Unless that's not the same horse, Epona's not one who takes those sort of executive decisions well."

"No, she doesn't does she?" His voice held as much admiration of the sentiment as Malon had when she'd been the proud owner. A realization most would put into jealousy, but Malon put to a remembrance of the secure choice in leaving the silver bay in his hands. He accepted the horse's unrelenting stubbornness. Something Malon would always hold well in her heart. "Perhaps we will simply have to allow these two to figure out their pacing on their own."

Ha. Knowing Epona, she'd either bite Boots to get him going faster, or leave both behind in the dust. Still, Boots was more the pleaser than the aggressive type. The first few days would be a sore between the two, as all new horses struggled when put with Epona. But Malon could think of no other horse who'd adapt quicker to her demanding nature than him.

"No taking any backroads Link." Talon's teasing voice tensed her buzzing emotions once more. She stiffened as her father finished the last of his joke. "I may have given permission to let you marry her, but that doesn't mean I've given permission to anything else understood?"

Of all the things to bring up. It was almost as if he was _trying_ to make her more scared than she already was. She watched Link closely reactions to such jabs were key to finding more information than one would think. This was a man set to be their next King. Would he plunder that title as a use to enjoy his last 'escapade' or would he dismiss it? Did any man dismiss those sort of temptations? It was a little depressing to realize Malon hadn't ever met a man who didn't.

The oddest pale set in his expression. As if the thought of merely touching Malon was as terrible as the horrors he'd undoubtedly seen.

Malon didn't know what to think of that. Perhaps he thought himself above her. _'Which is a good thing'_ she reminded herself as her posture on her saddle seemed to shrivel a little. If he was disgusted with her, she may last the trip without having to unsheathe her dagger on him. An optimistic view if she'd ever had one.

"I'll... try not to." Link said with a tight smile.

"Good answer." Talon nodded.

Since when did _Talon _ever care for those things? As a child, she'd been free to roam dark alleyways in the middle of the night in search for him. Perhaps he'd been too drunk at the time to remember how many people he'd promised her to. Some, simply for picking up a dropped jug.

"Glad to know you care." Malon mumbled under her breath. It was sarcasm if she'd ever said any. Though spoken too low she doubt he truly heard. Link, however, tilted his head in question at her.

A blush escaped before she could hide under her bangs. The ranch had always been a private place. Being untoward to her father was nothing new, yet there was something embarrassing about the fact that she'd been caught by a stranger mouthing off to her father. Especially when that someone was Link.

"Goodbye papa." She spoke louder, the words sounding like a lie on her tongue. This was not a 'good' bye. In fact, Malon wasn't sure if they'd ever had anything good between them from the beginning. "Take care of the ranch for me." She offered.

Before he could return the fake sentiments with his own 'adoring father' routine, Malon dug her heels into Boots' belly and sped out of the ranch. Sounds of Epona catching up to them filled behind her. Still, she ignored the sorry lurking in the back of her throat at leaving Link behind, and instead squeezed her eyes shut and lifted her head to feel the wind.

Her lungs filled with it's fresh bursts, color sliding into her vision more acutely than she'd seen in a while. Boots ran in beautiful galloping beats across the fields. Trees and flowers and greened grass flush around her.

As she grew further from the ranch, freedom began taking it's hold on her. She'd shriek in delight if she were alone. Slowly, her gripping hands slipped from Boots' heaving frame. Lifting to trace lines into the cutting winds of autumn. Nothing had felt more good in that moment.

For the first time in seven years, Malon felt alive.

* * *

**((There ya go, another day, another chapter. Hoped you liked it 3**

**Thanks to you peeps out there reviewing and favoriting and following and doing all that wonderful supporting stuffs you are angels! Thanks to those too shy (I too am too shy so I getcha) for viewing this and sticking with the story! Hope to bring you more next week... or maybe the week after? Haha I honestly can't say. But hope for it to be soon!**

** Not sure where you live right now, but over here things are shutting down again. So here's the message y'all are probably tired of hearing. STAY SAFE YOU IMPORTANT BEANS! If you're sick get well soon because people are missing and worrying about YOU!**

** Don't forget you're lovely smile cutie**

**-Fangirlingurlzzz**


	12. Chapter 12

**((Saying I do not own Legend of Zelda is depressing... so I'll say this instead! I own a chair. A very nice chair.))**

* * *

It took roughly ten seconds for Link to realize traveling with Malon was not to be an enjoyable endeavor.

The realization was conjured upon the precise moment he'd caught up with her. The very moment when her face had transformed from pure joy to cold stone.

It hadn't been the warmest welcome. He'd sworn he could've seen the entirety of her thoughts when recognition had turned the curve of her smile into a flat line. Heard the thoughts as her eyes, lit with sunlight, withered and died as her gaze fell to _him._

Many people had been disappointed upon their first meeting with the Hero of Time. Sometimes it was his height that rendered them unimpressed. Other times, his glaring lack of maturity in some pressing situations. More common was the moment when they found out he hadn't a penny to his name.

After the events of this morning, it seemed Malon was just as unappeased as the rest of the people of Hyrule. In due time, she would inevitably come to the same conclusion he was certain half of Hyrule was at this point—that the Hero of Time was nothing short of a freak.

Spoiled, unwanted, and virtually useless outside of a certain set of oddly specific skills.

Not exactly a promising start for a long adventure meant to be travelled side by side.

Good thing Link was more of an optimist in these situations. Having prided himself on his ability to keep up a warm welcome around the most unwelcoming of people, Link took courage and had offered her a friendly smile of comradery. He'd also done what he was sure any noble 'legendary hero' would do, and had internally vowed to make Malon as comfortable as physically possible during their journey.

Hours later, Link was beginning to severely doubt his ability to keep that vow.

Everything he'd done since seemed to make her the exact _opposite_ of comfortable. His attempts to start conversation had been painfully one sided and therefore short. The smallest look, smile... even a mere _glance_ her way made her shrink in her seat. To make matters worse, Epona kept trying to bite her horse in an attempt to get them to go at a faster pace.

He'd met plenty of shy people on his adventures. Timid, scared, panicked people. But never, in all his travels had he met a girl so drastically on edge around him. Certainly a few had taken to cowering in fear at his approach, but they didn't _keep _to their cowering as Malon did.

The point of it all, was that he was failing worse than he'd ever had in his entire history of making people feel comfortable around him. Which was severely making _him_ feel uncomfortable.

After yanking back Epona's neck in effort to save Malon's horse from falling victim to the silver bay's merciless onslaught, Link decided to call for a much needed break. A bit of food would do him well. Besides, his legs were beginning to grow numb from all the squirming awkwardness.

His boots dug into the grassy plains of Hyrule Field as he climbed off a very moody Epona. Despite the slow pacing, angry horse, and not-so-friendly company, it _did_ feel good to be out and about. Being somewhere other than the castle or under the gaze of a million star-struck tourists felt like a blessing few truly understood. He liked the subdued privacy of the fields. Infamously dangerous yes, but _private_. How long had it been since he'd been able to hear himself think?

The answer, a week and a half, did not nearly sound as long as it had felt. Though he supposed in terms of thoughts aimed towards more personal agendas... that answer was far longer than one ought to feel comfortable with.

The hairs on his neck stood on end as a pair of eyes peered at him near the peripheral of his vision. Though Malon shrunk from him, she had a way of watching him that made him want to shrink as well. As if she _needed _to watch his every movement. Keep tabs on every blink and each breath. It was terribly unnerving.

"Now would be a good time to eat." Link stated. She didn't even shift in her seat. Had she heard him?

_'Kinda reminds me of an Armos.'_ The connection between an admittedly pretty Hylian woman and a stone statue helped ease a little of his discomfort. Suddenly her stares and stony looks seemed less shink-worthy and more lighthearted. Being one who'd kept his sanity the past few months/years through jests, Link quickly took hold of the idea in his head.

Armos Malon: A girl who may or may not wake from her stone place if he got too close.

Then charge him if poked too hard.

Definitely one to explode if attacked.

The fact that the description fit so well boosted his waning confidence a good degree. "Food?" He offered, his heart having took courage from his childish comparisons. "You know, _nutrients?_ It is lunch time..."

She didn't even twitch at his words. Her eyes spent a few moments staring holes into his very soul. Finally, after what felt like the oddest stare down in his life, she dismounted her horse and began rummaging through her bags.

He envied her ability to keep such a void look. The things he could do with an expression like Malon's. The jokes. The _pranks._ It truly was a gift she had going for her.

Turning from that disconcerting look of hers, Link reached for his own bag of goods.

The brown fabric nuzzled against the still-angry Epona. Link ended up battling through a few of the charger's bad tempered whines and jerks as his fingers reached for the package of things. After a small game of keep-away, his hands slipped into the dark compartment. His fingers pulling out a plump red apple. A bit more struggling allowed him to claim another one before Epona snorted loud in his face and stomped away.

"So then," Link began as he left Epona to her brooding state. Next battle, Malon. Just as she had the past several hours of their riding, Malon's head ducked lower the minute he spoke up. Her bangs slid over her eyes, casting a shadow over her piercing gaze. Her face didn't give him anything beyond hints of sheer nothing, but her arms tensed every time his foot touched the ground.

An odd reaction for sure, as she hadn't seem at all bothered by him back at the Ranch. What could have her so wound up now? He paused a few paces away to hold up an apple to her, not wanting to scare the girl into doing something drastic. Like jumping on her exhausted horses and forcing him to giddy-up away.

Was it the fact that they were headed into a Thieves' Den?

Oh Din, he hoped it wasn't the thieves' hideout making her so edgy. The Gerudo would surely cut her from their presence if she was _scared _of them.

Not only so, but relations were so fragile between the Gerudo and Hylians. One slight mistake could easily thrust them back into years of enmity and turmoil. Link had spent the better part of two months trying to patch up a millennia of violence between the two. And what little peace he'd gotten between both sides had been hard earned. He was not at all keen with the idea of undoing that progress.

Malon's fear though, would do just that. Gerudo weren't kind to timid folk. Being as religiously devoted to acts of backbone as they were about swords. One spineless Hylian girl losing it on their grounds could spell disaster for everyone.

Just as he was about to bring this worry to light, Malon grabbed the fruit from him wihtout so much as a warning. Her fingers brushed against his as the apple passed between their hands. The unexpected touch thrusting him into more than a dozen unpleasant memories. He fought down a shudder as his world briefly switched to the past. Jaw tightening as the scars of recent years made itself painfully apparent.

The world faded back to it's bright, happy fields as her touch left him. Leaving him tense, slightly unsettled, and deeply terrified.

He hated touch.

Malon didn't seem to realize his small episode. A blessing if he'd ever received one. Her eyes still glanced at him occasionally. Wariness etched in her every move as she pulled out more items of food. A wrapped cheese, a few thin slices of salted meats, and a sphere of lettuce sat in the cradle of her held up skirt. Her eyes searching for another ingredient. The next time her gaze shifted to him, he made certain the warm welcoming smile was plastered back on his face.

He was a hero. Hero's did _not_ break. Especially a legend. He was the epitome of calm and collected. That was, after all, the only real duty he had left.

Her eyes fell on him again as she tugged out a loaf of bread from it's place among her things. Despite not fully focusing on him, he noted the slight turn of her shoulders. As if she did not entirely trust him to ever stop facing him.

This would not do at all.

He'd have to find some means of calming her before they reached the Desert Valley, or the Gerudo would not be kind to either of them. This was perhaps the first actual task of his adenture: keep Malon from starting another war.

To begin, he probably ought to see where the source of her fear lay in terms of the Gerudo. Was it the stories or personal experiences? Now that he pondered on it, had she feared the Gerudo before they'd joined league with Ganondorf, or after? "Have you ever met a Gerudo before?" Link asked grabbing the best question he could find to encroach the touchy subject.

She placed the loaf into her skirts with the rest of her things. Looking over at him a bit more confidently as her hand reached back into a place on her saddle to pull out along, sharp knife. "I have."

Bread knife. It was a bread knife. Still, Link couldn't help but feel slightly threatened over this bit of confidence she held now.

At least he knew it was a personal experience making her so jumpy. The question was, how was he to calm that? He followed behind a ways as she carefully stepped behind her horse (still not turning fully from him, so he noted), to a blanket spread across the plains of Hyrule. The sight surprised him.

When had she spread out a blanket? He must've been too busy grabbing the apples from Epona to have noticed. But still... the fact she'd spread it out _and_ had begun grabbing as much items as she had was as impressive as the fact that she'd nearly cut off his head this morning. This girl held more to her than what was eye level. He was starting to suspect few, including herself, really understood how much stealth and agility she had. Not even a grown soldier could manage the type of sneaking she'd done around him. And so far, she'd done so _twice_. Was it a question why she unnerved him so much?

"And when you met this Gerudo..." Link continued, shoving aside his awe to focus instead on the task at hand. "Did she attack you?"

Her head shook as she sat atop the blanket, laying down her treasures before beginning her work.

"Then you witnessed an attack?"

Again she shook her head.

His lips pulled down. Questions spilling in his head as the girl began casually slicing bread at his feet. If she hadn't been involved in any violence with the Gerudo, what would strike this sort of fear into her? "Did she threaten you?"

For the third time, her gestures spoke negative. Her two slices cut, she set to work on unwrapping the cheese. "A Gerudo would come to the house every once in a while."

To their house? Ah, the thieves she had mistook him as this morning. "Do they still come?"

"No. She does not."

That was a decidedly good thing. They had kept to their promises then. Link hoped over time that would ease some of the tensions among the Hylians. While he could understand their concerns of trust towards the tribe of women, he also understood the Gerudo's poverty.

"If I can ease some of your worries, I can vouch for the Gerudo Tribe as a whole." Link stated, "They can be a bit violent and harsh at times, but that's the way of their people. They mean well, but they are a shunned people. It was flattery and trickery during hard times that lead to the group uniting with Ganondorf. They don't really wish to destroy all of Hyrule."

"I know."

She _knew?_ Good grief, did she mean to keep all her explanations to herself? It was driving him crazy trying to figure out the blanks between every one of her claims.

He was growing frustrated. "Well, hurry and finish, we should get going soon." Link prodded as he held back a sigh.

"Link."

He paused his retreat to look back at her. Her fingers moving graceful as she assembled the makings of a sandwich. "Do you mean to only eat an apple?"

He eyed her, then the forgotten apple in his hands. When he looked back her hand held the sandwich towards him. Odd that. The castle in it's grandeur had provided gluttonous amounts of food. There, Link had quickly found large meals were a good way to end up sick. For now, an apple would suffice.

With a shrug and a smile, he gave her the best inviting voice he could muster, "Do you want something else for your meal? If so I can grab some more fruits. I think your dad packed some Lon Lon Milk in my bags. What is it you wish for?"

Her jaw opened and closed. Her face actually _paled_ as if he'd just breathed a threat rather than issued a polite request. The raised sandwich drooped in her hands as the winds nudged against her. "I..." and then she _wilted._ He hadn't thought such an action possible with the way she was shrinking from him, but she did it.

Her back hunched down, the sandwich falling onto her lap. The stone in her face cracked a little as her lips pulled downward in a miniscule motion. Her eyes couldn't even meet his anymore.

Was she a mystery! She'd gone the whole time speaking of personal attacks from the Gerudo without faltering once. Yet the moment he dodged a question involving a _sandwich_ she looked absolutely miserable. She hadn't even looked this sad saying goodbye to Talon. Of all the things to break down about...

But what had he done wrong?

He hadn't so much as a clue. So he went to plan B: run away. "I'm going to go run Epona around a little ways." It was Link's turn to cast a wary look at Malon, uncertain if the revelation would break her further or not. It didn't. "She's got a lot of pent up energy and I think tiring her out a little before we get back to it will help."

She didn't answer, nor did she meet his gaze. Her eyes stayed on the sandwich in her hands. "I'll... leave you two to patch things up." Link gave her a small grin before turning and whistling Epona's song.

He wasted no time mounting Epona before kicking her into a full gallop. Desperate to get away from the mystery before he further made a mull of her.

"Remember this Epona, never suggest to get more food for Malon." Link lectured in a solemn tone. The horse kept running.

He tried to keep his eyes away from the strange girl, but as he began to turn Epona into a wide circle, his eyes automatically flew back to the blanket and it's occupant.

If things couldn't get more strange, she was _cleaning up._ They'd only been riding a few moments and she was already done? Link bit into his apple, nudging Epona to the side a little more. He hoped to Hylia Malon was just as fast an eater as she was at setting things up. He didn't at all like the thought of her going on an empty stomach. At least he was eating an apple.

Making Malon comfortable was going to be a hard task indeed.

* * *

**(( I didn't like how it was before. First of all, I didn't even stick to the characters. Second, Link sounded like a baby in it. I mean... I can't say he sounds intelligent here, but like... it's better right? Right?**

** Props to y'all who have left reviews! They keep me goin'. Thank you for you lovelies who have favorited/followed this story because wow.**

** Thank you dear readers for your time, I don't know what I did to deserve it, but I thank you for it.**

** Stay safe and healthy and don't forget to show off your lovely smiles.**

** -Fangirlingglz**


	13. Chapter 13

**((Um... here we are again. Just sorta here... The Legend of Zelda is still not mine. So... don't get the wrong idea please. Gracias))**

* * *

_"You will **never** eat until I say so, understood?"_

_ Malon curled into a tight ball, sobs ripping from her throat. "Please, please, I'm sorry I'm so so sorry, please."_

_ Ingo let out a low growl. Eyes narrowing as he raised his fist in the air._ "**UNDERSTOOD?!**_"_

_ Screams tore from her as the child cowered further into the corner. "Y-y-yes s-s-sir."_

_ "A single crumb goes in that spoiled mouth of yours unasked, and I will kill you. I don't need you to run this Ranch. Remember that mutt." His stance relaxed, fist dropping to his side. With one final growl, he turned and went back to his seat next to the fire. "Now hurry up and get me my food you little wench."_

_ Sobs burned her lungs, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was lucky. He would not hurt her tonight. Ingo was kind. So forgiving. She was lucky._

* * *

It wasn't working.

She'd known Link to be quite tempered as a child. Almost as tempered as herself in some aspects. But this? This was just absurd.

Running a soothing hand down Boots' sweat stained mane, Malon let loose a small breath of pent-up frustration into the chilled airs. The horse ignored her touch, continuing his focus on the road ahead of them. His feet was starting to drag a little more. His breathing labored under the weight of both her and half their supplies. With deep feelings of guilt, Malon gently dug her heels a little further into the bay's stomach, prodding the horse along the earthy trails.

"You're doing wonderful," She whispered, casting a nervous glance to Link in fear he'd overheard her speak.

His focus lay on his own mount, glaring openly at Epona as she began moving at a faster pace. Malon watched in slight amusement as Link tugged back on Epona's bit. Sending the spirited horse into a round of impatient whines and head shaking. Her ears pointed straight back, pace barely slowing under Link's commands. The impatient silver bay even turned her neck a few times to take a bite out of him.

Even with her aggravation, she didn't throw the demanding Hero from her back. She did, however, force Boots to speed his pace to keep up.

Her amusement faded the moment Link paused his battle to send her a look of sheepish apology.

When their journey had first set out this morning, Malon had refused to continue on this road of 'bumbling mistake' as she had during his brief stay at their ranch. He'd done her a loyal favor as a child, keeping her company as he had. That, added with the fact he'd allowed her to come along in the first place... she didn't at all like the mounting pile of debt she was getting into. And she meant to pay it off as fast as she possibly could.

Debts to a man, especially one like Link, were debts Malon usually tried hard to avoid.

However, there was no avoiding this. Being penniless, Malon had no choice but to offer repayment through meager means. Like her services.

She was honestly doing much better than she'd previously thought. The day was near over, the sun starting to lower behind the mountains. Birds were beginning the last dozen serenades from their mouths. Insects and small field animals belting their good night. And Malon found herself struggling more and more to stay upright in her saddle.

The Ranch would have closed for the night hours ago. Used to waking in the unholy hours of morning, Malon would have retired for bed about... her eyes flicked towards the teasing sun. An hour ago? _'You're forgetting you woke earlier this morning.'_

Two hours ago.

The loss of sleep, mixed with the lack of an entire day's worth of food had Malon quite put out with the green clad Hero in front of her. They'd rode side by side all day and she hadn't even _begun_ to figure out what types of things Link approved of and what things set him off.

She'd done well in her services to him. Beyond well, she'd done virtually _perfect. _Not only had she held her tongue, she'd not spoken once without being addressed first. She'd kept her musings, childish excitements, and all unnecessary comments to herself, and she hadn't complained _once_ about her empty stomach. So why, in the name of all things ceated, was Link _punishing _her?

Was this supposed to be some sort of demonstration? To show his power over her? Or was he still going on about what happened this morning? She'd told him already how sorry she was. But then again, it wasn't like a man to listen to those sorts of things. Much less accept it.

The apple and sandwich sat heavy in the side of her saddlebag. Her stomach threatening to beg for her with each dragged step of her horse. It was terribly cruel of Link. She was doing her best to please him, couldn't he see that? Yet what had he done? He'd had her make a meal for him, then had forced her to _carry it._ Waving it in front of her like a dog.

Cruel, shameless man.

Her eyes lifted from watching the dancing fields below them to the person in question. Epona seemed to have given up her onslaught for the time being. Allowing him to sit rather finely atop her. His back held straight confidence, head pointed forward on the path.

Curse him and his handsome self. If he wasn't so blasted confusing, Malon might have been able to earn a few bites in her belly. Every man had his weak points. Whether it was getting his orders done quick or flattering his mind by flashing out his superior standing compared to hers. Sometimes it was adding a compliment near the end of her answers. Other times it was being short and precise. Whatever it was, when she hit a man's weak point, it showed. Satisfied pleasure would fill their sickening scowls, they'd relax a little, maybe toss a few crude remarks if she did exceptionally well.

Every man had a weak point. If they didn't, Malon would be dead. Their weak points were, after all, what kept their punishments from becoming too vicious.

Every man... except Link.

No matter how quickly she worked, how silent she kept, her work only seemed to aggravate him. She could tell by the tense in his jaw, the way his brows would narrow as he cast her that grating fake smile of his. It was doing all sorts of things to her beaten mind. None of those things good.

A flock of birds flew overhead, squawking their farewells to the world as they left. Malon wished she was migrating too. Preferably away from the keep of any commandeering men. A life without the heavy demands of another breathing down her neck would be a welcome change of pace.

But she wasn't going to be left alone anytime soon. So she focused instead on what she needed to do right now.

Link had rode with her all day. His mood pattern was like none she'd ever met before. He spoke to her in warm, friendly tones. A lot. Odd that, it was almost as if he was actually _trying _ to talk to her. Which was absurd. No man wished to converse with her. Not really.

Then there was the way he kept glancing back at her. As if checking to see if she was still there. She knew a few people who would have done the same. Some of the Bogs had once suggested chaining her to the stairs in case she tried to escape back when Ingo had owned her. So Link didn't want her to run. At least she knew that much. She doubted she would have got very far anyways. If the rumors were true, Link could probably track her down in less than thirty seconds flat.

She also knew he played mind games as means of punishment. A cruel trick. Knowing there was food not an arm's length away was killing her. He'd even dared to offer she hold _more_ food under her nose.

What else?

Nothing. She knew nothing.

The list was achingly small. None of which she could truly deem important. Not in a helpful way at least. She still hadn't a clue how to appease Link and something was telling her she never would at this rate.

Her heart sunk at the revelation. Her fingers brushing circles into the front of her saddle. If she couldn't figure out his weak point through doing things _right._ Then she'd have to find out by doing things _wrong._

Pushing a man to the breaking point wasn't good, but they usually let it slip during their beatings. It'd spill from their tongues somewhere between insults and curses. It always did.

She hated the idea of it. Not because of the fact that she'd be securing a night of beating after months of being free from such violence (though the thought did hold some weight in it), but because the idea was simply not appealing when the person was Link. The thought of pushing her childhood friend, with his calming smiles and mirth-filled eyes twisting into merciless hatred... she hated the idea more than she had when it had been Ingo. Much more.

But it had to be done, lest she went mad trying to figure out how to earn a meal from this man.

"We should probably stop here for the night."

She nearly fell from her saddle. Her jump sending Boots into a bout of grumbling as she shifted in her seat. Link had pulled back in Epona, successfully lining up the two horses side by side as they moved down the road. Had he heard her thoughts? While she tended to stray away from the more extravagant rumors of the Hero, the mere idea of him knowing her plans to rebel was offsetting enough.

There was that sweet smile of his. Would she hate it after feeling the hand of his wrath behind it? Most likely she'd come to fear it as much as she had Ingo. That did little to comfort her nerves.

"It is getting late after all and... I'll admit, I'm getting a little hungry." Link stated with a helpless shrug.

_He_ was getting hungry? _She _was the one starving. Of course, an apple by itself wasn't the best lunch, but at least he hadn't skipped out on breakfast before that. Stupid nerves. Ingo had settled into giving her all three meals every day. _He_ would have let her eat. She would have if she had realized that was going to be her last meal.

Time to start her push. With a silent nod, she pulled Boots to a stop. Watching carefully as Link dismounted before dismounting herself. She'd have to tread lightly. If she made it too obvious she was going against him on purpose, he could leave her for dead come morning. Or worse, actually leave her dead.

Despite the panic clawing in her, the area he'd chosen to stop wasn't so bad. The vast fields weren't much different then the past few miles looked, but there was a nice tree shading the area. It's leaves cheering in the afternoon's breeze. Colors danced playfully off it's leaves. Reds and browns mixing in with yellows and oranges. She'd always liked autumn's touch on nature. A magic not even the Princess could imitate.

Link was consumed in grabbing his things off Epona. If anytime was the perfect time, it was now.

Before her trembling fingers could back out, she reached into the bag and pulled out the blood-red apple. Playing dumb to his punishment would be her best bet. Act as if she didn't know her punishment had yet to lift.

Keeping her mind focused on the anger she felt towards this punishment of his, she wasted little time before digging her teeth into that tantalizing surface. The noise of her eating pulled her attention to Link. Fear rolling like waves in her stomach as she swallowed the mouthful. She was too nervous to really enjoy the stolen bite. The sound had to have been loud enough to reach his ears. He wasn't _that_ far from her.

Yet his reaction was crueler than any threatening look he could have possibly given her. He _ignored _it. As if it didn't bother him at all that she was disobeying his orders. She'd have to do something more.

Dropping the apple back into the pouch, she made certain to keep eyes on Link before hesitantly pulling out _his_ sandwich. If he charged her, she would have little time to pull out her knife. A small dagger against a legendary hero seemed painfully unmatched. _'I am completely out of my depth,'_ Malon thought as she tilted herself slightly to him. If he charged, he'd do exactly what he wanted to. No amount of weapons could keep him from that.

Once more, her actions went before her brain could. Gulping down a large bite of his meal.

Again.

Nothing.

The apprehension was killing her. Why wouldn't he break? Was he saving his anger for later when she was unsuspecting and defenseless? Perhaps he was enjoying the horror each bite filled her with.

Just as she was about to risk a third attack, he spoke up.

She dropped the sandwich in the bag, screams climbing up her throat as Link's words filled her head.

"May I ask you something?" Annoyance held thick in his voice. The same voice he'd given her every time she'd answered his questions. _Wrong._ She'd answered those questions wrong.

She had no idea how to answer them right. Fighting back the urge to throw up those two bites, she slowly nodded her head.

"This... may be really rude." He warned, "But why in Din's name are you doing that? Are you one of those people that hate it when others watch them eat? Because if you are I can go ride around a little bit. You don't have to keep stealing bites like that."

The question caught her entirely off-guard. _'Push him, you're supposed to be pushing him.'_ "I..." Did he resent those kinds of people? Should she answer yes or no?

His face fell, "I _have_ offended you. Forgive me, I've found I'm rather awful at-"

"You haven't offended me." She croaked. Bless Epona, if the horse hadn't stood between the two of them, Malon was certain she'd be having a mental break down.

"Then why in Hylia's name do you keep _doing that?_" Link's face pinched in annoyance once more.

Didn't he know? He was the one who'd issued the order in the first place. "Because..." she took a small breath. She had to _push him._ Cowering like this wasn't going to save her from future punishments. Listening to his anger would. Forcing herself to stand upright, she raised her chin in what she hoped was a show of defiance. "You ought to be a- ashamed of yourself you know that?" _Keep going._ "Keeping me from all this like I've done something wrong. I am a _human being_, and just because you think I've done something to upset you, does _not_ allow you to punish me like- like this. If I've done something wrong, you would do well to grow a pair and _tell me._ But treating me like a-a- a criminal without giving me a reason is just idiotic. If it's a point you're trying to make. I'd rather you give it to me now. Because until then, I am going to eat, and _you can't stop me."_ Yes, yes he could.

He could pin her in three seconds flat. He could drag his sword across her throat, he could reach out a hand and crush her windpipe. He could do a great many things to stop her and both knew that very well.

Still, she was panicked and adrenaline was crushing through her. So she whirled her back to the Hero, ignoring all her warnings, and grabbed the sandwich out of the pack. Turning back, she met his gaze and took a second large bite through the food.

His look was the first one to ever freeze her during her episodes of defiance.

She'd expected him to jump to anger. To pull his sword from it's sheath and hold it to her throat. If not that, then a raised fist or hand. At least, he would give her a harsh reprimand of her place in his presence.

She did not expect him to look confused.

"I'm... punishing you?"

Her heart was pounding. The sandwich falling forgotten in her hand. No. No no no no. He was _supposed _to be mad. Offended... something. Yet the silence only pulled more confusion from him. Which only pulled more wariness from _her._ "I'm... treating you like a... criminal..." His voice trailed, his brows furrowing in deeper concentration. His hand rested on Epona's saddle, his eyes shifting to her in lost question. "What on earth are you talking about Malon?"

Malon had never felt more turned around in all her life.

The adrenaline was fading, leaving her panicked and confused. When was he going to get mad? That sort of back-talk would have landed her with a weeks-worth of punishments around Ingo. Why was he asking her this? It was so... _so..._ different.

Wrong.

It was very wrong.

"It's... it's uncustomary..." She paused, too disoriented to string together a proper sentence. After a few inhales she forced her voice to work. "It's uncus-uncustomary f-for a lady of the lower- lower class to eat..." Another breath, curse her trembling voice. "without- without her s-sup-superior's con-consent." This wasn't right at all. He was supposed to be angry. He _should _be angry.

Instead he laughed.

It was a coughing laugh. The kind that sounded more like someone was choking than truly entertained. "Un-" cough "_uncustomary?! Superior?!" _He wheezed.

For a brief moment, Malon felt herself relax. This was someone she knew. This was just like the Link she had played around with as a child. He'd always teased her. Always laughed. Next he'd boast of his standing. Dismiss her fears under the pretense that 'he was the Hero and thus nothing could be wrong'. She knew how to handle child Link. If adult Link was anything like his former self, perhaps this would be manageable.

Those hopes were dashed as his laughter cut short.

Young Link's laughter _never_ cut short.

"You aren't joking." A seriousness unlike she'd ever seen filled Link's expression. An unsettling look of concern.

No... she needed him to laugh again. She needed the light-hearted, puffed up, single-minded little boy from the forest. He didn't have to be completely like he had been. He could still turn on her. Push her. Mock her stumbling or trembling. She knew the nature of a growing man. She could accept that. She just wanted him. The one person she _knew_ she could understand. Not this random stranger.

Her silence crippled that illusion and she was back to staring down a serious, tensed Hero. An _angry_, tensed Hero. Epona shuffled under his hand, as if sensing his rising mood.

Malon braced herself as well. Anger was familiar. Impatience and intolerance was expected. Any moment now he'd go off. He'd maneuver over Epona and strike her. Curses and screams would fill the air as he'd run her through with humiliating violence. Finally, she would learn how to survive around him.

She choked back a whimper.

His jaw worked a few minutes, hand falling to his side. Every step he took around Epona towards her sounded deafening against the grassy floors of the fields. She steeled herself for his approach.

The world seemed to pause as he stopped. Mere feet from her place. How could someone destined to be so terrible _still_ be so handsome? The winds nudged his bangs, casting shadows across his petrifying stare. His growth through the years had yet to stop striking her. While she had once teased him mercilessly about holding a few inches over him, he now towered over her by at least a foot. his face had grown longer, the baby fat of his younger years vanishing to reveal a strong jaw. Though he wore the look of a battle hardened soldier, there was a soft to him that made her chest tighten. She couldn't pin it. Was it the slight curve of his cheek? The way his bangs framed his features? What made him seem so _soft?_

It was alluring.

It was also _terrifying._

"Did Ingo tell you that?" He muttered a small curse under his breath. The sound more satisfying than hurtful in her ears. "Allow me to get some things straight." He growled in a low voice. "First, you are _not_ below me Malon. I don't care how many people think otherwise, I am penniless and homeless. Even if I _was_ rich, that would not make me superior to _anyone._"

Why wasn't he hitting her? What was he-

"**Second**," He hissed with so much venom, she flinched. Pressing against Boots to get away from the man in front of her. "You don't _need_ my permission for _anything_. You've taken care of yourself _and_ your father since you were _nine._ You know perfectly well how to manage your own life better than I _ever_ could."

Boot's pulled away as Malon stumbled backwards. What was he saying? Why wasn't he... what was he doing?

This was wrong.

So very _very_ wrong.

As if to further prove this unsettling reaction, Link's face cleared. Her heart slammed in her chest as he offered the faintest smile. One with a look she hadn't seen since her mother had passed. _Compassion._

Her throat closed up. Dread filling her gut as he looked at her with that terrifying expression.

"Would you like to eat Malon?" He spoke so soft. Nothing about him was like the laughing tease of her Link. Nothing like anything she'd ever heard from a man's lips.

Without warning, her chin began quivering. She stared at the boy in front of her, barely managing a small nod. She would not cry. She would _not_ show him how much this was getting to her. She would not show him he held the upper hand. _She would not cry._

"Then _eat." _Link prodded, stepping past her to reach into Boots' bag to pull out the apple. "And for Nayru's sake, next time don't wait for me to tell you. I'll most likely forget that silly nonsensical little rule of yours by morning and we'll _both_ be miserable for the rest of this trip."

Punches she could take. Insults, she could handle. Even a whipping would be more tolerable than this.

She couldn't take this.

She felt like sobbing, her fingers digging into two small pieces of food like an animal. Her throat clammed up, tears swimming in her eyes. She would not cry.

Before his look could break her back into that terrified little girl she'd once been, she slipped behind Boots. Biting into her hand to keep sobs from escaping.

Terrifying.

Link. Was terrifying.

She'd pressed him once and he'd retaliated in a way that had brought her near tears. Fear held her in it's clutches stronger than any amount of beating had instilled in her before. What was happening to her? What had he done to her? One conversation as she was reduced to nothing short of a pitiful beast.

Her fingers dug against the red of the apple, it's one bite filling her with more emotion. Here she was, a _grown woman_, hiding behind a horse and trying not to cry over an apple and a sandwich.

His look kept in her mind. The most unsettling part of all had been that one look. As if he'd seen _through _her. As if he realized what she was. That look, was the most petrifying of all.

She could not swindle Link as she had the others. He would not be fooled as easily as Talon and Ingo and all the horrible guests she'd been forced to entertain.

Of all of them, Link was the scariest.

His pattern was _new_.

And she was terrified.

* * *

**(( wow wow wow, this was the longest chapter so far! I had someone's advice on it so... y'all should give props to her for being amazing and looking it over like she did. (seriously, she's amazing).**

** I personally think the funnest thing about writing this is how drastically different Malon and Link are.**

** While this one feels much more somber than the previous chapters, I do think I like it. Did you? Cuz if not please let me know, Malon's story is depressing okay and the more I know of lines and boundaries the better. Certainly don't want any of you to feel uncomfortable or offended or anything.**

** Thanks for sticking with this story you amazing peeps! Hope to see you next time!**

** Stay healthy and keep smiling you extraordinary people!**

** \- Fangirlinggilz**


	14. Chapter 14

**((aha... I didn't know what to do so this became thing... oop. Also I don't own Legend of Zelda. But I got some goldfish crackers. And they help me live.))**

* * *

"Something's changed." Impa's sharp eyes watched Link as a flash of light enveloped him. Navi flitted close to the Sheikah, her wings buzzing in the silent air of the Sacred Realm. "He seems more subdued. Less outspoken."

There was a stretched silence between the two, before Navi broke it with a deep sigh. _"It happened."_

Understanding flickered in the warrior's scorching eyes. "He grew up."

Navi's wings curled, lowering her towards the ground a little more. _"Yes... though I guess that's what you wanted to happen didn't you?"_

The lower half of her lip curled, her eyes glued to the empty space the Hero had stood only five minutes before. "He's an adult now and the Hero's spirit reincarnated. The sword may have allowed him to wake around the age of seventeen, but his mind needed to advance as well."

The Sage and the Fairy were silent once more, both lost in thoughts of a green clad boy. The Sacred Realm's pedestals glimmered in their dark surroundings, the purple stone Impa stood on shimmering through the stifled air.

_"And what happens after this?" _Navi turned back to Impa, her tones full of emotion. _"Those seven years of his life are still missing. He's still very young and inexperienced. I've watched him live out his entire childhood and then some in the middle of a bloodbath! Yes, we've raised a Hero, but at what cost? I..."_ Something in her voice broke, _"I fear that in making a Hero out of Link, we've lost the human in him."_

Impa's arms folded across her chest, her eyes flicking to the Fairy. "You have grown soft for this child."

_"I am his fairy."_ The frown was clear in her voice. _"Of course I've become fond of him. He's been in my care since the beginning of this."_

"If you have heard of the Legends, you know there is a beginning and end to each." Impa's cold tones contrasted sharp to Navi's concern. "Tell me Fairy, does it ever go into detail about the Hero's after story?"

_"Well... no, but-"_

"Does it ever tell of what the Hero goes on to do?"

_"A few times yes, but Impa-"_

"After Link defeats this threat, he will follow the path of all the Hero's before him. He will bring greatness to Hyrule and live his days in peace and prosperity. Just as the one before him has, just as the next one will." Her solid gaze offered little room for argument.

Navi pushed on. _"But he's not the same as the others."_ Navi countered, _"No Hero has been forced through time like he has. Impa, it's not just a year or two Link is giving up, it's his entire upbringing. He did not ask for this."_

"None of the Heroes before him have asked for the fate they are given." Impa snapped, scowling at Navi. "If anything, this loss of his innocence further proves he is the true Hero of the legends."

Navi seemed to rise at Impa's words. _"Hold on, that 'proof' you're talking about, is what'll mark him as an outcast! As old as he looks, he's still just a child lost in time! The only difference now, is that he doesn't belong in his original timeline any more than he belongs here!"_

"You speak as if this should matter." Impatience laced the sheikah's tongue. "Allow me to shed some light on the situation fairy. This, is the end of the world. It's progress has been slow, but consistent. Our numbers are decreasing by the millions every year. It will not be long before Ganondorf finds the Princess and all falls to extinction. That child is our last hope. If he is forced to strap his boots a little tighter and face a bit of trauma, _I don't care._ I am willing to do whatever it takes to save Hyrule. To see him doing the same only speaks promise in my eyes. Does it not to you?"

_"Of course it does!" _Navi chimed in anger. Her light glowing a soft red. _"I am **very** proud of the things Link has done! And I know more than anyone else that he can, and will defeat Ganondorf, but I also know there will be an 'after' part of the job! Don't you see?! He can't go back to the Kokiri Forest after this! Not like how he is now! The kids don't even remember him there! He's got no where to go, no family to come home to, and now, he hasn't even got his childhood to live out! Am I the only one who thinks this is too much to take from a child?!"_

"No. But you are the only one who cares." Impa glared at Navi, "We are desperate. Frankly, I don't care if he must die in order to cut Ganondorf off his throne. No amount of worry for the boy's future will mean a bit if he can't live up to his namesake. The fact that he has nothing makes him disposable anyways."

_"That's a child you're speaking about."_ Navi hissed, _"an innocent one, who **chose** to help you."_

"My words still stand true." Impa replied.

_"I ought to have waited to confront Zelda about this."_ Navi groaned, _"You're clearly too invested in winning. Rather than thinking what the casualties will be."_

"I believe the missing Princess would have stated the same." Impa answered, her mood dissipating back to void content. "Casualties are a given when it comes to the act of war."

_"If the Princess wasn't missing right now, I'd tell you that you have no clue what you're talking about."_ Navi's color had reverted back to it's soft blue glows. Her voice growing more somber. Beside her, Impa stiffened.

_"I should get back to Link. Thank you for allowing me to speak with you."_ Navi sighed, backing towards the center of the encircling pedestals. Impa did nothing but offer a slight nod as the fairy disappeared in a flash of light.

Link was staring at the entrance of the Shadow Temple. The smile that had so easily braced his face had gone, replaced with a dull look of distant memories. His attention flickered over to Navi. "We should get going to the Desert Temple. Before the Gerudo issue another attack."

Navi forced a cheery tone, _"Very well Link, let's go to the Desert."_

"It'll be a few weeks ride from here, we'll have to get a few supplies in town." He set to adjusting his belt before heading to the gate. Climbing over it, he flashed Navi a tired smile before jumping down. Navi found herself trying very hard not to show her grief.

There was a tightness in his grin now. One that seemed to pull it downwards. The pride that had so often accompanied the Hero and his musings had vanished. Replaced by a sort of uncertain insecurity that tugged at Navi. The cuts and bruises of his most recent Temple had yet to fade. The bruised fingerprints dark grays against his terror filled face. Bite marks of dried blood clung to his forehead. If she listened close enough, she could hear his sobs during their time in the Shadow Temple. The fear rolling down his cheeks in waves as he begged to go home.

He was changed, yes. But it had happened too soon and far too fast for her liking. And not at all in the way she had hoped.

_"Let's grab some food supplies. A bed and blankets sound really nice around now don't you think?"_ Navi offered.

"Yeah... but we haven't time for sleep." Link waved her off dismissively as he picked through the graveyard. "The longer we stay still, the more people will suffer."

Navi said nothing. What could she say? That he was too young to worry of this sort of thing? That she forbid him to go help where no one else seemed willing to help?

_The fact he has nothing makes him disposable._

_"Let's go Link."_ Navi whispered, flying over to land on his shoulder. She suddenly felt too tired to keep herself flying through the air.

"Let's go..." Link repeated, his eyes snapping past the graves towards the Village.

High above them, in the Sacred Realm, a Sheikah watched as two nameless creatures trudged through the streets of her hometown.

The Hero of Time and his Fairy.

* * *

**((Here ya go! Super long chapter next to a super short one!**

** I hope you like it. Honestly, I hope you like all the content I'm giving you. If not, well... feel free to yell about it to my face so I can make it better! I always thought the saddest part of OOT was the moment when you see Link's younger hand reaching up towards Navi as she flies away. Sure she wasn't the BEST companion in the franchise (the amount of times she forces you to listen to her is just obnoxious. Not to mention the things she has to say is about as useful as putting the 'no' above the 'yes' option when talking to the owl), still, you've got to admit there must have been _some_ affection between the two. Since Link went searching for her in the next game.**

** Thanks to all you lovely people for liking/following/reading/reviewing this! I cannot thank you all enough! I know this is my fourteenth time saying it, but you guys rock okay? I don't know how else to thank you. If you have any ideas I'm open to suggestions. What do you want? Online cookies? Virtual hugs? A better story? I can give you all these things! (Or I can try... I dunno about the last one)**

** Don't forget to smile, enjoy the rest of your day/night/whatever time of day this is.**

** -Fangirlinggirls**


End file.
